Un Puente En El Tiempo
by Kruvzkaya
Summary: Hermione acompaña a Harry al despacho de Dumbledore después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Ahí, encuentra un pequeño y destrozado diario que contiene una maldición que la manda al pasado. Un pasado con un joven Tom Riddle.
1. El Diario

**¡Hola!**

Este es mi primer fanfic, así que si le dan una oportunidad realmente me harían muy feliz. Es un Tom/Hermione (amo esta pareja), y este capítulo es súper corto, sólo para que vayan surgiendo las ideas, la trama y así:) Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Para Maryveth, mi mejor amiga, que me obligó a escribir esta historia. Espero que sea lo suficientemente campechana :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. El Diario<strong>**.**

Todos estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Familias completas lloraban alrededor de cuerpos sin vida, cuerpos de héroes caídos en la sangrienta batalla de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Voldemort les había dado una hora, una hora para entregar a Harry Potter o la batalla se reanudaría, y Hermione dudaba seriamente que fuera posible ganarles, al menos no después de que la mitad de Hogwarts estuviera destruido.

Sentía el brazo de Ron sobre sus hombros, intentando reconfortarla tanto como necesitaba él ser reconfortado. Los Weasley estaban a su lado, de pie alrededor de Fred, Tonks y Remus, llorando en silencio. Tendidos en el suelo, los tres tenían una expresión pacífica, tranquila, casi como si estuvieran durmiendo. Hermione casi esperaba que se levantaran de un momento a otro listos para luchar. Pero no era así. Nunca más escucharía las bromas de Fred ni vería como Tonks y Remus criaban al pequeño Teddy. Nunca.

A un lado de ella estaba Harry, parado sin moverse o decir nada, con la cara firme y el ceño levemente fruncido. Como si fueran la misma persona, sintió como la culpa inundaba a Harry al observar el Gran Comedor, donde se atendían a los heridos y velaban a los muertos. Lentamente, Harry sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco que contenía los recuerdos de Snape y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus manos. Sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y hecho a andar con los hombros caídos.

"¿Harry?" Murmuró Hermione. El joven se volteó levemente y la miró a los ojos mientras alzaba el frasquito con su mano izquierda. Hermione comprendió en el acto, y sin aviso, se desprendió del abrazo de Ron y caminó hacia Harry. Con suavidad, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó suavemente. Asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Hogwarts estaba irreconocible. El vestíbulo estaba completamente destruido, y lo único que quedaba era la escalinata de mármol que parecía fuera de lugar entre tantos destrozos. Harry avanzaba sin decir nada, casi corriendo a través de los pasillos completamente vacíos. Se detuvieron frente a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el despacho del director. "¿Contraseña?" "¡Dumbledore!" Exclamó Harry, y su amiga comprendió que el consejo del viejo director era lo que su amigo más necesitaba en ese momento. Sorprendidos, vieron como la gárgola se deslizaba a un lado, revelando la escalera de caracol.

Cuando entraron al despacho circular, a Hermione le pareció muy diferente, pues no quedaba ningún director en los retratos. Harry le dió una breve ojeada al retrato vacío de Dumbledore, pero rápidamente le dio la espalda y se acercó al armario donde donde estaba guardado el pensadero. Lo puso encima del escritorio y dejó caer los recuerdos plateados en la vasija. "Volveré en un rato" le dijo con voz queda. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, tratando de infundirle valor. Un valor que ella no sentía, pues a cada segundo que pasaba, se iba muriendo la esperanza. Harry se inclinó sobre el pensadero y al segundo siguiente había desaparecido.

Hermione soltó un sonoro suspiro, y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que habia estado conteniendo la respiración. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, dejando que los recuerdos del viejo director la inundaran. Se acercó a una mesita llena de los extraños artefactos de plata que antes chillaban y sacaban humo. Ahora estaban inmóviles, pero le sorpredió que Snape no se hubiera deshecho de ellos. Descubrió la percha vacía de Fawkes y observó maravillada los libros. Se acercó para acariciar los tomos con las llemas de los dedos y recordó cuando había sacado el libro sobre los Horrocruxes con un simple _Accio _dirigido desde la ventana del dormitorio de las chicas. Se le antojaba una época muy lejana.

El pensadero emitía destellos plateados que se reflejaban en el techo. Hermione se acercó, contemplando los intricados detalles de la vasija y las frases grabadas en latín. Dentro, había un remolino de formas y colores, y se preguntó qué estaría viendo Harry en los recuerdos de Snape. El pensadero ocupaba gran parte del escritorio, pero además estaba lleno de pergaminos, sobres, plumas y botecitos de tinta.

Intentó abrir un cajón, y observó, maravillada, que éste cedía con facilidad.

Y entonces se paralizó.

Ahí, dentro del cajón, como si esperara a ser encontrado, estaba el diario de Tom Ryddle con la herida del colmillo de Basilisco que Harry le había encajado años atrás. Estupefacta, lo observó conteniendo el aliento. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, sin más... como si la hubiera estado esperando.

Entonces, contra toda lógica, tomó el diario entre sus manos. Al instante se sintió asqueada de tocar lo que alguna vez contuvo el alma de Voldemort, el asesino de tantas personas, incluso de sus padres.

Con las manos temblorosas, tomó la solapa y lo abrió. Las hojas estaban quemadas en el centro, completamente perforadas. Apretó las manos alrededor del diario, llena de odio, sin comprender la atracción que ejercía sobre ella, misteriosa y enigmática.

Entonces, sin entender cómo ni por qué, casi como si el diario estuviera poseyéndola, lo metió en la bolsa interna de su chamarra.

Salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Miró hacia los jardines destruidos con tristeza. Pero en lo alto, estaba el cielo negro repleto de estrellas. ¿Cómo podía haber algo tan hermoso en medio de tanta destrucción? Los puntitos de luz le parecía inalcanzables, como si poseyeran una felicidad interna, y las envidió. Sintió el peso del diario dentro de su chaqueta, y lo supo. Todo era culpa de él. De Voldemort. El odio creció en su interior, inflándose y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido lastimero de un Fénix.

Se hizo una promesa, de la cual las estrellas eran testigos, y la cumpliría costara lo que costara.

Lo destruiría.


	2. El Bosque

**¡Hola hola! **

**Sólo quería agradecer rapidamente a todas las personas que comentaron y le dieron una oprtunidad a esta historia :)**

**Aquí viene el 2do capítulo, intenté adaptarlo lo mejor que pude al séptimo libro. Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>Hermione oyó un golpe seco detrás de ella y se volvió. Harry estaba tumbado sobre la alfombra a un lado del pensadero.<p>

"¡Harry!" exclamó. Corrió y se agachó junto a él. Tenía la mirada desenfocada y respiraba con dificultad. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, pero no dijo nada. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste?" Hermione estaba desesperada, y sostenía el hombro de Harry con su mano izquierda.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el joven pareció darse cuenta por fin de que Hermione estaba a su lado gritándole. Clavó sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos con intensidad. "Ahora lo sé" dijo con la voz entrecortada. "Ahora entiendo todo." Su voz sonó extraña, como si llegara de muy lejos. "¿Entender el qué, Harry?" Él la miró durante largo rato y Hermione tuvo la certeza de que estaba pensando sobre lo que había visto en el pensadero. Entonces Harry cerró la mandíbula y la determinación tiñó su mirada. Hermione estaba segura de que había tomado una desición.

"Tengo que irme" ladró, parándose sin mirarla ni contestar su pregunta. La cara de Hermione era la viva imagen del desconcierto. "¿Harry?" Él la miró sin decir nada, pero sus ojos se habían suavizado. Y, como había hecho durante casi siete años, asintió con la cabeza y se levanto dispuesta a seguirlo. "No, Hermione. Esto tengo que hacerlo solo". Ella se paró en seco con los ojos muy abiertos. "No pensarás entregarte, ¿verdad Harry? Tú no cometerías esa estupidez. Sabes que estamos contigo". Harry esbozó una tierna sonrisa y se acercó para abrazarla. Le costó un poco encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Lo sé, Hermione" dijo asintiendo "Sólo tengo que... reflexionar sobre lo que vi... es demasiado" posó su mirada en el pensadero, recordando. "Vuelve al Gran Comedor. Ron te necesita." Hermione ni siquiera pudo sonreír al escuchar el último comentario.

Sin mirar atrás, Harry salió del despacho. Hermione se quedó ahí sin saber si devolver el diario o no. Cuando por fin dio media vuelta para colocarlo de nuevo en el cajón, se sorprendió ver una cara que la observaba desde un retrato encima del escritorio.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!" chilló asustada, con la ridícula sensación de haber sido descubierta _in fragantti_. Notó la mirada de Dumbledore como rayos X, a pesar de que sólo era un retrato. "Buenas noches, señorita Granger" saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. "Buenas noches" contestó ella con voz queda, paralizada en su lugar. Inconscientemente, movió su mano hacia el diario, como si inútilmente intentara esconderlo. "No le recomiendo regresar lo que sea que haya tomado, señorita Granger" dijo el profesor con voz tranquila. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. "Ni el profesor Snape ni yo lo echaremos de menos, y dudo que la profesora Macgonagall lo note." ¿Por qué Dumbledore le decía aquello? ¿Acaso el sabía? ¿La habría estado espiando mientras examinaba el escritorio y tomaba el diario? "Y creo que quizás a usted le hará falta" añadió con un guiño. Hermione simplemente no podía decir nada. "Ahora le recomiendo que vaya tras el señor Potter, pero le pido que no intente detenerlo" su expresión era muy seria "Él sabe lo que hace, y estoy seguro de que usted encontrará la manera de ayudarlo en el futuro... o en otro tiempo" su expresión era muy seria mientras miraba a Hermione, como evaluándola. Ella no entendía a que se refería. "Volveremos a vernos pronto, señorita Granger. Solo recuerde que una simple acción puede cambiar su futuro... o el de muchos. Ahora vaya tras el señor Potter." Dicho esto, el profesor Dumbledore dio media vuelta y desapareció de su retrato.

Hermione se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer. ¿Cómo era posible que Dumbledore supiera siempre tanto, aun estando en un retrato? Por eso Harry se sacaba de quicio.

Harry.

Harry se había ido y el profesor Dumbledore parecía empeñado en que lo siguiera.

Salió del despacho hecha una exhalación y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor. ¿En qué se había metido Harry?

Al llegar al vestíbulo se paró en seco. Él le había dicho que iría necesitaba pensar sobre lo que había visto en el pensadero, así que dudaba seriamente que hubiera escogido el Gran Comedor como punto de reflexión.

El recuerdo de la cara de determinación de Harry la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Harry haría algo loco. Algo loco y estúpido, y seguramente estaría solo. Iría al bosque a entregarse a Voldemort. "¡No, Harry!" dijo para sí. "¿En que demonios estabas pensando?

Salió corriendo hacia los jardines, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, buscando a Harry con la mirada aunque sabía que llevaba la capa invisible.

Al dar la vuelta se topó de bruces con Neville. "¡Neville!" gritó. "Neville, ¿has visto a Harry?" Neville la miró con los ojos muy abiertos."¡Hermione" ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás...?" pero Hermione lo cortó, desesperada. "¿Lo has visto? ¿A Harry?"

"S-sí..." tartamudeó "De repente se sacó la capa invisible... me dio un susto de muerte... y… y me dijo que si se me presentara la oportunidad… matara a la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini. Después volvió a ponerse la capa invisible y se fue" explicó rápidamente. "¿Te dijo que mataras a Nagini? preguntó ella, y Neville asintió con la cabeza. Hermione sintió que le echaban un cubo de agua helada de pies a cabeza. "Dijo que todo formaba parte del plan" añadió Neville. "Si, parte de _su_ maldito plan" contestó la joven con rabia. "¿Y hacia donde se fue?" Neville señaló un punto indefinido detrás de ella, cerca del lindero del bosque y Hermione echó a correr. "¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas?" "Tengo que ayudarlo." Se limitó a contestarle de vuelta.

Tenía que alcanzarlo... lo alcanzaría... pero, ¿cómo?, si Harry traía puesta la capa invisible.

Y entonces lo vio.

Harry estaba parado en el lindero del bosque pero solo veía su cabeza porque tenía la capa sobre los hombros, cayéndole en cascada y ocultando su cuerpo.

Cuatro figuras lo acompañaban, pero no parecían completamente corpóreas; despedían unos ligeros destellos plateados.

Hermione se adentró un poco en el bosque y se escondió entre los arboles, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Se acercó con cautela, dudosa si utilizar o no un encantamiento desilusionador, pero antes de decidirse logró reconocer las cuatro figuras y soltó un grito ahogado. Eran James y Lily, los padres de Harry; Sirius y Remus.

Ella nunca había visto una foto de James y Lily, pero al ver el pelo revuelto de James y los ojos esmeraldas de Lily, no le cupo la menor duda. Todos hablaban con Harry, y el los escuchaba con emoción. Tenía en la palma de su mano una pequeña piedra negra y Hermione comprendió: Harry los había invocado mediante la legendaria piedra de la resurrección.

Los cuatro estaban ahí, hablándole de algo que ella no lograba escuchar, pero entendía la importancia del momento, un encuentro por el que Harry había esperado diecisiete años.

Para Hermione era verdaderamente imposible creerlo, pero no le dio tiempo de reflexionar pues Harry echó a andar con la capa puesta y le era imposible verlo. Pero las cuatro figuras también lo siguieron y éstas no se volvieron invisibles.

La chica soltó un suspiro de alivio y los siguió a prudente distancia.

Con todo lo sucedido, Hermione había olvidado las palabras de Dumbledore. "No intentes detenerlo. Él sabrá que hacer". No había intentado detenerlo, pero un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al comprender que se dirigían al escondite de Voldemort, y sentía que debía pararlo, frenarlo, obligarlo a dar media vuelta hacia el castillo e idear un plan. Pero, a como estaban las cosas, ¿cómo iban a salir de esto?

No tenían ni idea sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Se toparon con un par de mortífagos y observó complacida que no eran capaces de ver a Harry o a sus acompañantes. ¿Por qué ella sí podía verlos?

Sentía el peso del diario dentro de su chaqueta, pero estaba tan concentrada en no hacer ruido que no se permitió pensar en ello.

En cierto momento, a Harry se le resbaló la piedra de las manos y las figuras desaparecieron, pero no le dio tiempo se asustarse o perderse, pues finalmente habían llegado.

La mejor manera de describir el escondite, desde su punto de vista, era decir que se encontraban dentro de un gran hoyo. Alguien o algo tenía que haberlo hecho, pero ahora era el lugar donde se escondía Voldemort, que albergaba a muchos mortífagos. Algunos se habían quitado la máscara, dejándose la cara descubierta. En el centro del claro ardía una gran hoguera, iluminando a todos los presentes que tenían la vista puesta en Voldemort. Él jugueteaba con la varita, mientras meditaba. Detrás de él se encontraba Nagini en una burbuja protectora, y Hermione pensó que ese sería un buen momento para matar a la serpiente si supiera como romper el hechizo.

Hermione se escondía detrás de unos árboles, sólo asomando la cabeza. Escuchó la fría voz de Voldemort, y sintió que le resbalaba de la cabeza a los pies. Sentía algo desagradable, sentía _asco._

"... creí que vendría. Confiaba en que vendría" Voldemort se paseaba de un lado a otro, varita en mano, con la vista fija en las llamas. "Por lo visto me equivocaba" añadió. "No, no te equivocabas." La voz de Harry la sorprendió. Mientras intentaba esconderse, había olvidado por completo la figura invisible de Harry, que ahora se encontraba en el centro del claro y se había quitado la capa de un tirón.

Hermione ahogó un grito y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Se aferraba con tanta fuerza a la corteza del árbol que se hacía daño en los dedos. Intentó evaluar las posibilidades. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quedaba claro que Harry pensaba entregarse sin más. Intentar atacar o comunicarse con Harry dispararía automáticamente las varitas de los mortífagos, y se llevarían la muerte segura.

Los gigantes rugieron ante su aparición, y todos los mortífagos lanzaron exclamaciones y gritos.

"Harry Potter... el niño que vivió" se mofó Voldemort en voz baja. Harry no dijo nada, parecía paralizado en medio del claro. Ambos se observaron, Voldemort ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos como evaluando a su enemigo. Entoces levantó la varita, y al ver que Harry no hacía ningún movimiento defensivo, Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más. "¡Harry! ¡No!" gritó sin pensar saliendo detrás de los árboles. Sintió que varios pares de ojos se fijaban en ella, asombrados. Pasó un segundo de silencio antes de que todos reaccionaran. "Hermione..." la voz de Harry sonaba estrangulada, debatiéndose entre ir a ella y protegerla o quedarse donde estaba enfrente de Voldemort. "¡Vete!" La urgencia en la voz de Harry solo logró que se acercara inconscientemente unos pasos hacia su dirección. Sentía la garganta seca, como si se hubiera vuelto de repente un manojo de nervios. No podía decir nada.

"Ah... la asquerosa _sangre sucia_ nos honra con su presencia" los ojos de Hermione se desviaron hacia las rendijas rojas de Voldemort, quien la observaba con curiosidad, como un cliente que observa una mercancía que piensa comprar.

Hermione tragó saliva. _"Y ahora, ¿qué?" _Pensó. Harry la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Él tampoco sabía que hacer, su presencia lo había sorprendido. Finalmente, encontró la fuerza para gritarle una vez más. "¡Corre!"

Hermione sintió que estaban ellos solos, que no estaban rodeados de mortífagos, y que Voldemort no estaba a punto de matarlos. Le quería tanto… Harry era su mejor amigo. Siempre había estado ahí para él, año tras año, igual que él había estado presente para ella. ¿Qué hubiera sido de Hermione si Harry y Ron no la hubieran rescatado del Troll en el baño de las niñas cuando estaban en primero? El recuerdo se le antojaba muy lejano, como de una vida muy pasada.

Harry había sufrido constantemente durante siete años por culpa de ese monstruo. No era justo. "No, Harry. No lo permitiré." Su voz le sonó extraña, como si viniera de muy lejos, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de resolución. Su amigó lo notó y su próxima súplica se quedó atascada en su garganta.

"Harry Potter" lo llamó Voldemort. "Una vez más, alguien morirá por ti." Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en su deformada cara. "Y esta vez será la _sangre sucia_." Algunos mortífagos soltaron risitas despectivas. Harry recuperó el habla y le imploró. "Hermione, por favor, vete. Sálvate." Ella sacudió la cabeza como una niña pequeña y vio que Harry movía la cabeza, exasperado.

"Mejor así. Tal vez tenga piedad y la deje vivir para que les cuente a todos como te maté." La voz de Voldemort volvió a cubrirla de odio y la hizo recordar la promesa que recién se había hecho. Harry se volvió hacia él encolerizado, pero Voldemort levantó la varita, apuntando hacia su corazón, y Hermione supo que ese era el final. De Harry y de ella. Aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza de que Harry sacara su varita y se defendiera, pero no lo hizo. Entonces se escuchó la voz de Voldemort, cortando el silencio.

"_¡Avada Kedavra!"_

Un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita y le pegó a Harry en el pecho. La fuerza del hechizo impulsó hacía atrás y cayó en el suelo con fuerza. Se quedó ahí, flácido e inmóvil.

"¡Noooo! ¡Harry!" Hermione era consciente de que gritaba, pero no fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de su voz. Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos antes de correr veloces por sus mejillas. No era capaz de moverse ni apartar la vista del cuerpo de Harry. No le quedaban fuerzas ni para tratar de huir.

Después de su grito, todo se quedó en silencio mientras Voldemort observaba. Parecía débil y agotado, y respiraba con dificultad.

"Ahora…" su voz fue apenas un susurro mientras levantaba la vista y la miraba. A Hermione le pareció que se tambaleaba un poco. "¿Unas últimas palabras, sangre sucia?"

Levantó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos. Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

"Te destruiré. Te destruiré aunque tenga que volver como un espectro. Pagarás por todo esto."

Voldemort la observó ladeando la cabeza y de repente soltó una risa fría, coreada por los mortífagos. "¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estás a punto de morir?"

Hermione no apartó su mirada mientras él levantaba débilmente su varita. Entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que susurraba: _"¡Avada Kedavra!"_

El rayo de luz verde le dio de lleno en el vientre y salió despedida para atrás. Lo último que vio fue a Voldemort siendo atacado. Lo vio impulsarse para atrás, víctima de un hechizo invisible, y estrellarse de espaldas contra un árbol.

Y después sintió que caía y caía.


	3. Pasado

Renuncia: Como ya saben, nada me pertenece, todo es de la grandiosa Jotaká.

* * *

><p>Capítulo tres: Pasado.<p>

_Aunque somos nuestro propio tiempo, a veces somos el tiempo de otros y otros son nuestro tiempo, a veces sin quererlo, a veces queriendo, a veces durmiendo, a veces despiertos._

_-Doménico Cieri Estrada_

Se despertó sobre un suelo duro. Le dolía la cabeza y la espalda, estaba segura de que tenía una contusión. En el vientre sentía un dolor lacerante que...

Un momento.

Estaba muerta, ¿no?

Había recibido la maldición asesina, suponía que no tendría que sentir dolor ni nada. Además, ¿no tendría que estar flotando en el vacío o algo así? El suelo le parecía muy real.

Abrió un ojo con cautela y le dio de lleno la luz del cielo azul plagado de nubes esponjosas. Un ligero soplo de aire le revolvió los cabellos. Abrió el otro ojo y dejo que las sensaciones la inundaran. No sentía frío, de hecho tenía un poco de calor, y se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta su chaqueta. En algún lugar escuchó las risas de unos niños y el débil canto de un pájaro.

Frunció el ceño mientras se apoyaba con codos y manos para poder sentarse.

Estaba tirada en medio de lo que parecía un pequeño callejón. Una calle más grande parecía verse a lo lejos, por donde la gente pasaba enfundada en sus capas de magos. ¿Estaban muertos también? Las construcciones le parecían vagamente familiares.

Oyó una puerta que se abría a su lado y a continuación unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. Volvió la cabeza lentamente, pues sentía que tenía los músculos del cuello engarrotados. Se encontró con una mujer regordeta y de pelo rojizo. Su primera impresión fue que se parecía vagamente a la señora Weasley.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, y se agachó junto a ella. "Estaba viendo por la ventana y te vi aparecerte de repente. ¿Has sufrido alguna despartición?" la mujer puso una mano en su hombro al tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" Hermione estaba débil y confusa. ¿Aparición? ¿A qué se refería?

"Que si has sufrido una despartición, cielo." le repitió con calma. "A mi me parece que no" le sonrió, dando por concluido su análisis y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Hermione sintió como si tuviera las piernas de gelatina, y se apoyó con ambas manos en la mujer. "Hogwarts, ¿verdad?" le preguntó y la chica frunció el ceño nuevamente. La mujer continuó sin esperar respuesta. "Me parece que has llegado un poquito temprano. Apenas son las doce."

Hermione seguía sin entender nada, así que formuló una pregunta que le pareció perfectamente coherente. "¿En dónde estamos?"

"En Hogsmeade, cielo." Hermione abrió los ojos, pero su salvadora no pareció darse cuenta. "Me parece que has llegado a tu destino correcto."

"¿Aparecer? Yo no me aparecí... me lanzaron un avada y..." Hermione no entendía nada.

"¿Pero qué dices?" le preguntó la mujer escandalizada "creo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza." Parecía verdad, pues le dolía muchísimo. Llegaron frente a un local y Hermione pudo leer claramente: 'Las Tres Escobas'. Le dió un vuelco el corazón. Así que era verdad que estaba en Hogsmeade. La guiaron al interior y la sentaron en una mesa libre.

"Puedes esperar aquí hasta que sea hora de ir a Hogwarts. Te prepararé un té." La mujer se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que se alejara Hermione preguntó:

"¿Qué día es hoy?"

Por primera vez, la mujer la miró con extrañeza, frunciendo el ceño, pero al final le contestó con una sonrisa. "Hoy es primero de septiembre." Y se fue a atender más mesas.

Hermione no entendía nada. ¿Esto era morir? ¿Tomar un té en Hogsmeade? ¿O era sólo una pequeña parada antes de ir a donde fuera que estuviera el más allá? A ella todo le parecía muy real, muy... sólido. No, definitivamente estaba viva. ¿Pero qué no había recibido la maldición asesina? Voldemort nunca fallaba, ¿o sí? No. Imposible. Ella había visto como levantaba la varita y apuntaba a su corazón... levantó su mano, buscando la herida a través de la tela de su chamarra y entonces sintió el diario. Se paralizó. La maldición no le había dado en el corazón, había chocado _en el diario._ Metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta y lo sacó con manos temblorosas. Seguía siendo el mismo librito con la herida del colmillo de basilisco, pero algo había cambiado. En la contraportada, justo donde había chocado la maldición asesina, había una quemadura alrededor del agujero, y despedía un leve olor de hojas quemadas.

Hermione estaba atónita. Exactamente, ¿que había pasado? No por algo era la bruja más brillante de su generación. Rápidamente empezó a atar cabos, al menos los que ella entendía. Al parecer, la maldición se había estrellado en el diario, y eso, de alguna manera, ¿la había escudado de la maldición asesina?

Pero entonces, ¿en dónde estaba? _'Estás en Hogsmeade, en las Tres Escobas'_ se recordó mentalmente. Pero según la mujer era el primero de septiembre, y parecía creer que se había aparecido para el primer día de escuela. ¿Qué había pasado con Hogwarts, si estaba destruido por la batalla? _La batalla..._ ¿Por qué nadie comentaba nada sobre la batalla, las pérdidas? ¿Por qué todos estaban tan tranquilos? A Hermione empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza ante tantas preguntas.

Un señor de la mesa de al lado le dio un ruidoso sorbo a su café y desplegó el periódico para ponerse a leer. Era el profeta, pero el encabezado era diferente... y fue entonces cuando leyó la fecha. 1° de Septiembre de 1944. Hermione se congeló. ¿1° de septiembre... _de 1944_? ¿Qué clase de lugar loco era aquel?

Si estaba viva -y ella estaba casi segura de que lo estaba- aquella debía ser una broma pesada. Observó alrededor, deteniéndose a mirar todos los periódicos. _Y todos eran iguales._

"¡Rosmerta!" Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la mujer regordeta. "¡Un té para la mesa siete!"

Hermione escudriñó con avidez la barra al reconocer el nombre de la dueña de la taberna. _Rosmerta._ Seguramente ella sabía sobre lo que había pasado en Hogwarts. A menos que -un sentimiento frío invadió a Hermione -ella hubiera muerto también.

Detrás del mostrador salió una joven muy guapa, de unos veinticinco años, y llevaba una tacita en las manos. Tenía los inconfundibles rizos de la Rosmerta que ella recordaba, solo que era muchos años más joven.

"¿Tú eres Rosmerta?" preguntó Hermione, incrédula. La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras depositaba la tacita en la mesa y hacía aparecer un azucarero con la varita.

"Mi madre es la que lleva el local. Puedes decirle Helen" explicó. Se puso una mano en la cadera y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué te apareciste tan temprano?" preguntó, observando de reojo las ropas de la joven.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir nuevamente que ella no se había aparecido, pero la cerró después de unos segundos. Al parecer, ella seguía viva y además estaba en 1944. O al menos todos estaban seguros de eso, porque a ella le parecía ridículo. No podía ser que ella hubiera retrocedido tantos años en el... tiempo. Desvió la mirada al diario que descansaba sobre la mesa, y lo tomó con su mano. ¿Podría ser...? ¿Podría ser que el diario la hubiera llevado tantos años atrás, que de alguna manera se 'activara' al contacto con la maldición asesina? A Hermione le parecía imposible el solo hecho de pensarlo. Pero ahí estaba. Entonces, ¿cuáles eran las opciones? No tuvo que pensar mucho para que el nombre de la persona indicada flotara en su mente.

Dumbledore.

Y si quería hablar con Dumbledore tendría que ir a Hogwarts...

"Estaba en Francia. Tenía que resolver un asunto de último momento y perdí el expreso de Hogwarts. Decidí venir aquí a esperar." Le contestó a la joven Rosmerta que seguí esperando por su respuesta. La chica asintió y le sonrió.

"Quizás quieras recorrer el pueblo, estar aquí sentada podría ser muy aburrido. Disfruta de tus últimas horas antes de empezar el curso escolar." le recomendó antes de irse a atender a otros clientes.

En cuanto se fue, Hermione soltó un sonoro suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa de madera. ¿En qué se había metido?

Bueno, al menos no estaba muerta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, eso sí, y recordó la vez que había recibido múltiples veces la maldicion _cruciatus_ por Bellatrix en la mansión Malfoy mientras esperaban a... Voldemort.

Hermione sintió que le lanzaban un cubo de agua fría de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Es que las sorpresas nunca se iban a terminar?

Ella estaba en 1944, el año en el que Voldemort cursaría séptimo. O bueno, en este caso seguiría siendo Tom Ryddle.

Y ella acababa de decir que cursaría séptimo año.

Y tendría que hacerlo, si quería hablar con Dumbledore.

Hermione suspiró nuevamente. Un Voldemort joven. Inexperto, pero no menos poderoso. La joven tembló.

_Te destruiré. Te destruiré aunque tenga que volver como un espectro. Pagarás por todo esto._

Las últimas palabras que le había dirigido a Voldemort antes de recibir la maldición asesina se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. ¿Acaso el mundo la había escuchado? ¿Sería esta su oportunidad de destruir al joven Voldemort, de lanzarle la maldición asesina -sin diarios de por medio- y evitar que todo lo sucedido en el futuro realmente _sucediera_? Recordó las últimas palabras del Dumbledore del retrato, cuando hablaban sobre Harry. _"Él sabe lo que hace, y estoy seguro de que usted encontrará la manera de ayudarlo en el futuro... o en otro tiempo" _¿Acaso Dumbledore _sabía_? El viejo profesor siempre fue una caja de sorpresas. _"Recuerde que una simple acción puede cambiar su futuro... o el de muchos"_

Más claro no podía estar. De alguna manera, Dumbledore sabía. Por eso le había dicho que no regresara el diario. Ella cambiaría el futuro de todos... impediría que Voldemort se alzara en el poder... si no fracasaba.

Recordó nuevamente la promesa que se había hecho. Las caras de Harry y Ron inundaron sus pensamientos. Lo haría por ellos.

Lo mataría.

* * *

><p>YES, Hermione llegóooo!:)<p>

Espero que les guste este capítulo, algo corto pero en fin. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me hacen el día:)

PD. Pueden creer que ya casi se estrena Harry Potter 7 P.2? Creo que saldré llorando de la sala del cine;(


	4. Hermione Evans

Un Puente en el Tiempo. Capítulo 4- Hermione Evans

_"Nunca debe el hombre lamentarse de los tiempos en que vive, pues esto no servirá de nada. En cambio, en su poder está siempre mejorarlos." -Thomas Carlyle._

Hermione era una joven de motivos y fines prácticos.

No quedaba mas remedio que serlo, pensaba, después de haber pasado tantos años al viene y va con Harry y todas sus aventuras, las que los llevaron al borde de la muerte... igual que a ella en estos casos, irónicamente. ¿La diferencia? Había viajado en el tiempo una cantidad de años inimaginable. Aún no podía hacerse a la idea.

Pero lo que si pudo figurar -y no tardó demasiado en hacerlo- era que tenía que comprar ciertas cosas para "cursar" su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Y no tenía ni un Knut en el bolsillo. Sus únicas pertenencias eran su varita, que milagrosamente había permanecido en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones muggles, el casi-destruido diario responsable de su actual condición, y un pequeño collar que nunca se quitaba, un diminuto corazón de oro que traía colgado del cuello. Lo había encontrado a los ocho años, en una soleada tarde jugando en el parque. Lo conservaba desde entonces.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera podía pagar el té que le habían llevado.

Necesitaba un empleo en donde le pagaran un poco de dinero... en un sólo día. "_Es una idea ridícula, Hermione"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó suspirando, y con toda la vergüenza del mundo se acercó a Helen.

"Ehm..." murmuró apenada mientras la mujer la miraba con un leve sonrisa. "Esto... mis cosas aun no me las han mandado de Francia" inventó sobre la marcha "y no tengo nada con que pagar..." antes de que pudiera continuar, Helen la interrumpió. "Rosmerta me ha explicado, querida, no te preocupes. Puedes pagarme luego." Hermione asintió aliviada. "Gracias. Creo que... iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo." La mujer asintió y siguió atendiendo a los clientes.

Hermione salió de la taberna con pequeños pasos. Se sentía muy débil, mareada. _"Esos son los efectos secundarios de viajar en el tiempo."_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Hogsmeade no había cambiado mucho. Honeydukes, Zonko, la lechucería... incluso Cabeza de Puerco. Al pensar en Aberforth, la joven se preguntó cómo sería ver a un Dumbledore relativamente joven. Permitió que otra sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

Después de caminar un rato por las tiendas, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que ahí no encontraría nada que pudiera pagarle unos cuantos sickles. Así que tomando su varita, dio media vuelta y se apareció en el Callejón Diagon.

La aparición dejó a Hermione al límite de sus fuerzas. Se dobló en dos, agarrándose las rodillas y respirando con dificultad. La descarga de energía la había dejado momentáneamente exhausta. Suspirando pesadamente, se irguió y miró alrededor.

La calle hervía de actividad. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro con bolsas y paquetes de formas extrañas, risas y gritos se oían por todos lados. Hermione sintió que la invadía la nostalgia. Todo seguía más o menos igual.

Echó a andar con paso tembloroso pero decidido. Pasó al lado de la heladería Fortescue y de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Hermione deseó una túnica de bruja, pues seguía usando sus ropas muggles. Se sintió fuera de lugar. Las pocas personas muggles que había usaban ropa muy diferente a la de ella. Hermione se arrebujó más entre su chaqueta y bajó la cara.

Después de pasar el monumental edificio de Gringotts, siguió caminando hasta que las tiendas se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeñas, y llegó a la bifurcación que señalaba 'Callejón Knocturn'. Había entrado una vez en su sexto año, con Harry y Ron, mientras seguían a Draco Malfoy. _"¿Por qué no?" _pensó Hermione _"si ni siquiera el Avada pudo matarme"_.

Tras este deprimente pensamiento, se encogió de hombros y entró. Como era de esperarse, el callejón dedicado a las artes oscuras no estaba tan lleno como el Callejón Diagon.

Después de unos cuantos metros, reconoció la única tienda en la que había entrado, Borgin y Burkes, donde vendían una amplia variedad de objetos siniestros. Había entrado hacía un año, con la ridícula esperanza de descubrir algo sobre Malfoy, y había fracasado. Esta vez, sin embargo, esperaba tener más suerte.

Entró en la tienda, y una campanilla anunció su llegada, pero nadie salió a recibirla. "¿Hola?" murmuró, intentado no poner atención en los horribles objetos de su alrededor. Un hombre bajito y rechoncho salió de un pequeño cuarto de detrás del mostrador. La miró con desconfianza de los pies a la cabeza, y entornó los ojos al contemplar sus ropas. "¿Qué desea?" le preguntó.

Hermione carraspeó y tragó saliva. Se acercó unos pasos más al polvoriento mostrador. "Yo quiero..." tartamudeó, pero se corrigió en el acto. Se paró derecha y estiró el cuello "Vengo a vender" anunció intentado arrastrar las palabras de la misma manera que lo hacían los Malfoy. Burke levantó la ceja y preguntó con tono despectivo "¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es ése algo? Si no es de valor ni me lo muestres, niña." Hermione frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero intentó mantener su postura altanera por sobre todo.

"Por supuesto que es de valor" dijo como si le asqueara demostrar lo contrario. "Entonces, muéstramelo" pidió Burke.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le desinflaba. Cerrando los ojos para ocultar su dolor, estiró los brazos y se quitó su pequeño collar. Lo sostuvo en sus manos por última vez y se lo tendió a Burke. No pareció muy interesado hasta que lo observó con atención. Acercó una pequeña lupa y lo examinó. Hermione observó las emociones reflejadas en su cara. Primero la duda, pasando por la incredulidad y la sorpresa hasta llegar a la sospecha. Observó a Hermione con una mezcla de intriga y respeto.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

Hermione intentó mantenerse indiferente. Se encogió de hombros y contestó. "Eso no importa. ¿Cuánto me da por él?"

Burke miró nuevamente el collar y frunció los labios en una mueca. "Diez galeones."

Diez galeones. Eso no le alcanzaría para mucho... aunque no tenía ni idea de cuanto podría valer el dije, sí podía darse cuenta del interés que había despertado en Burke. Con la imagen de los Malfoy en la mente, espetó con voz fría "¿Cree que soy idiota? Usted y yo sabemos que vale mucho más. Deme un buen precio o me lo llevo."

Burke frunció los labios aún más. Hermione podía notar que estaba librando una lucha interna. La miró a los ojos, pero lo único que encontró fue resolución en la mirada de la joven. Con un suspiro, murmuró "Ciento cincuenta galeones."

Hermione estuvo a punto de dejar caer la boca hasta el suelo. ¿Acaso podría valer tanto? Era un simple collar que había encontrado de niña... Intentó componerse lo más deprisa posible. Asintió con una seca cabeceada y Burke llenó una bolsita de terciopelo rojo con el dinero. Se la entregó a Hermione sin muchos aspavientos y se llevó el collar al cuarto detrás del mostrador, murmurando cosas sobre las malas transacciones con gente que sabía el verdadero valor de los objetos.

Finalmente, Hermione dejó su fachada altanera. De alguna manera, tendría que recuperar ese collar.

La campanita de la entrada sonó nuevamente y Hermione pegó un brinco. Un hombre alto e imponente entró en la tienda, y ella se apresuró a la salida. Al pasar a su lado lo descubrió mirando un objeto que le resultaba familiar. "Yo que usted no lo tocaría" le advirtió al hombre "ése collar de ópalos le ha quitado la vida a varios muggles." El hombre volteó a verla, con una ceja levantada. Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Una... conocida mía lo rozó y quedó en estado comatoso por semanas. Apenas si sobrevivió. ¿Piensa comprarlo?" La voz de Hermione sonaba otra vez fría y altanera. "A decir verdad, no pensaba hacerlo hasta ahora que me han explicado sus propiedades" le contestó el hombre con voz profunda. Hermione notó que en esta ocasión el collar no tenía ningún letrero que lo explicara.

"Entonces… si mató muggles, igual puede matar magos, ¿no es así?" le preguntó el hombre, mirándola fijamente. A Hermione no le gustó el tono de su voz ni lo que implicaban sus palabras. "Supongo que sí, aunque me imagino que no quiere probarlo, ¿verdad?"

El hombre levantó una ceja ante su respuesta, aunque después se echó a reír suavemente. "No, tienes razón. No quiero probarlo. Te creo. ¿Cuál es su precio?" Hermione se quedó muda. El hombre parecía creer que ahí trabajaba, y ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto podría valer.

"Doscientos galeones." Gruñó una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se voltearon y encontraron a Burke mirándolos con suspicacia detrás del mostrador.

"¡Burke! ¡Viejo amigo!" saludó el hombre con una leve inclinación de cabeza. "Señor Lestrange" dijo Burke y después fijó su mirada en Hermione. Con que Lestrange… la suerte le sonreía a Hermione esa mañana. Puso cara de suficiencia. Finalmente, como nadie decía nada, Burke carraspeó. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

El señor Lestrange sonrió levemente. "Me llevo el collar de ópalos" anunció "asegúrate de envolverlo bien, y darle una cuarta parte del pago a la señorita" Hermione volteó a verlo asombrada. "Es una excelente vendedora."

Burke gruñó quedamente, pero asintió. Envolvió el collar de ópalos en una tela negra y se lo entregó. El señor Lestrange pagó la cantidad y se quedó de pie esperando a que Burke le diera su parte a Hermione. La joven abrió la bolsita y Burke depositó las monedas dentro. Su peso aumentó considerablemente.

"Muy bien." Dijo el señor Lestrange, satisfecho. "Hasta luego, Burke" se despidió y dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Hermione le dio una última mirada al vendedor y se apresuró a seguirlo. "Gracias" le dijo, una vez fuera de la tienda. El señor Lestrange le guiñó un ojo. "Creo que hicimos enojar al viejo Caractacus Burke. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Hermione enmudeció. Era una buena pregunta. En esta época, ¿cuál era su nombre? Estaba claro que Hermione Granger no podía ser. ¿Qué tal si cambiaba el pasado y en el futuro –su presente- la recordaban? _"Tonta Hermione"_ se reprendió mentalmente "_eso es exactamente lo que vienes a hacer."_

Lo haría. Por todas las personas que murieron, por todos los inocentes. Por Ron. Por Harry. Para que lograra conocer a sus padres en el futuro y tener una niñez feliz.

"Hermione Evans" le dijo por fin al hombre que la observaba con atención. Escoger el nombre de la madre de Harry le parecía un bonito detalle, además de que no causaría gran revuelo. Estaba segura de que a Harry le hubiera gustado. "Un placer" añadió extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre. Notó como el señor Lestrange la miraba con atención, intentado recordar si el apellido le sonaba o pertenecía a alguna familia de sangre pura. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el hombre casi ni se inmutó.

"Un placer, señorita Evans" dijo soltando su mano. "¿Podría preguntar los motivos para que una joven como usted se encuentre en el callejón _Knocturn_ a unas horas de entrar a Hogwarts?"

Hermione carraspeó. Entre más ensayara su historia, mejor. "Soy huérfana" empezó sin rodeos "vivía con mis padres en Francia desde muy pequeña. Ambos eran ingleses pero nos mudamos cuando yo era muy pequeña. Murieron hace tres meses." Inventaba sobre la marcha, con la esperanza de que sus palabras sonaran factibles. "Yo… bueno, soy mayor de edad… y hubo ciertos problemas legales. Lo perdí todo" no estaba muy segura de contarle esto a un Lestrange, ya que venían a ser una de las familias más adineradas y prejuiciosas. Se encogió de hombros. "No tenía nada… así que pensé en volver a Inglaterra y terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts. Eso es todo."

El señor Lestrange escuchaba con atención. Tenía una pequeña arruga entre las cejas. Al parecer no tenía ni idea de que decir. "Parece que ha pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo." Señaló el hombre.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza distraídamente. Una idea empezaba a surgir de su mente. "¿Usted es el señor Lestrange, verdad?" El hombre parpadeó con sorpresa. Según él, _eso,_ era evidente. "Ignus Lestrange, para ser exactos." Hermione asintió nuevamente. Entrecerró los ojos mientras le preguntaba "¿Cree que pudiera ayudarme? No estoy segura de que Armando Dippet acepte alumnos transferidos en el último año sin… reservas. Supongo que no es muy común."

El señor Lestrange inclinó la cabeza. "Supone bien" dijo. "Y creo que puedo ayudarla, teniendo en cuenta su participación en Borgin y Burkes. Hablaré con Armando, es un viejo amigo. Le diré que es una pariente lejana de la familia."

Hermione no podía creer su buena suerte. Era sorprendente que algún Lestrange se portara tan amable, aunque sólo lo hiciera como retribución. Tal vez se la cobraría más adelante, o tendría planeado algo para destapar su historia… ¿era posible que hubiera usado legeremancia y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta…? Pero entonces lo vio claro. Aún no había _demasiados _prejuicios de parte de los sangre pura porque aun no había ningún Voldemort. La guerra aun no comenzaba. Y ella estaba ahí para evitar que siquiera _iniciara._

Una sonrisa sincera iluminó la cara de Hermione. "Se lo agradecería mucho, señor Lestrange."

El hombre hizo un ademán con su mano restándole importancia, como si espantara una mosca. "No es nada" aclaró. "Bien, ahora tengo que irme, aun tengo asuntos que atender. Le deseo un excelente año escolar, señorita Evans" se despidió con una ligera sonrisa. "Oh, y algo más. Independientemente de la casa en la cual quede asignada, estoy seguro de que conocerá a mis hijos, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus está apenas en tercero, pero Rabastan también cursará séptimo." Y con estas últimas palabras, se acomodó el sombrero y echó a andar con paso firme.

Con que _Lestrange…_

Aun no había pensado que se toparía con muchos mortífagos en su juventud. Era evidente que Ignus Lestrange no lo era, pero sus hijos lo serían algún día. Era realmente extraño ver a un sangre pura siendo amable, sin máscaras. Era como pensar que los Malfoy hacían donativos a organizaciones muggles. O tal vez Ignus era como Sirius Black, un rebelde. Aunque lo creía poco probable después del trato recibido en Borgin y Burkes. Ignus Lestrange era un hombre de respeto. Eso, o tenía un serio problema de personalidad múltiple; no estaba segura de querer saber _para qué _había comprado el collar de ópalos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a Katie Bell rodando por los aires.

Con la bolsita de terciopelo rojo rebosante de dinero, se dirigió nuevamente al callejón Diagon. Le dolía en el alma haber dejado su pequeño dije en manos de alguien como Burke, pero al menos le habían dado una buena cantidad. _Demasiado buena._ ¿Acaso el pequeño dije era algo más que un collar olvidado por un muggle?

Primero que nada, entró en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Necesitaba urgentemente ropa de magos, porque su ropa muggle no pegaba precisamente con la época; estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

Se sorprendió encontrar a una Madame Malkin joven. _"Tienes que recordar que recordar que todos son cuarenta años más joven, Hermione."_

La _señorita_ Malkin estaba ocupada. Al fondo de la tienda estaba un chico encima de un banquito probándose una túnica demasiado grande. Tenía lentes y el cabello castaño ligeramente alborotado. "Creo que esta túnica le quedaría bien a un… troll" declaró. "Caben al menos dos _'yos'_ dentro de ella." La señorita Malkin echó a reír. "¿Entonces para qué crees que existe la magia, querido?" le preguntó con coquetería mientras le daba golpecitos a la túnica de forma que se encogiera a un tamaño normal. "Ya está. Quedó per-fec-ta" aunució separando cada sílaba.

El chico sonrió ampliamente mientras se miraba en el espejo. "Per-fec-to" repitió él."Entoces me la llevo." Le dedicó una sonrisa tan grande que la joven se ruborizó. "Puesta" especificó y le entregó unas monedas. La joven sonrió una vez más y se fue detrás del mostrador a guardar el dinero que el joven le había entregado. Desapareció de su vista antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

"¿Hogwarts?" le preguntó el chico dirigiéndose a ella. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa. "Oh, excelente" dijo él. "Es genial no ser el único que hace las compras a última hora." Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tal vez ahí si era normal que no todos los alumnos llegaran en el expreso de Hogwarts. "Soy Charles Potter" prosiguió el chico tendiéndole la mano. "Un placer." Esta vez a Hermione se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas. ¡El abuelo de Harry! Tenían un vago parecido… los lentes, el cabello, la barbilla…

"Hermione Gr…- Evans" se corrigió a tiempo mientras le daba la mano. La sonrisa del chico se hizo aun más grande.

"Bien, ¿cuál es tu historia?" Hermione se congeló en su lugar, alerta. "Me refiero a por qué estás comprando las cosas hasta el final, por qué no estás en el espreso de Hogwarts" se apresuró a aclarar. "Yo estaba en algo parecido a vacaciones en América. Pero, bueno… nos dimos cuenta que no era exactamente la época para viajar… si sabes a los que me refiero." _"Por supuesto que se a lo que te refieres. Para mi tampoco es agradable _viajar _en esta _época_"_ pensó con ironía hasta que se dio cuenta sobre lo que hablaba. Claro. La Segunda Guerra Mundial. Seguramente también le había pegado al mundo mágico de cierta forma.

"Yo…" negó con la cabeza. "Es una larga historia." "Entonces cuéntame la corta" pidió Charles mientras se recargaba en el mostrador.

"_Mi mejor amigo murió. Yo estaba a punto de morir. Me lanzaron el avada pero en vez de pasar al otro lado pasé a otra época. Ahora estoy aquí para impedir que Lord Voldemort tome poder y destruya el mundo mágico como lo conoces, y que mate a tu hijo y a tu nieto."_

Carraspeó intentando alejar esos pensamientos y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. "Vivía en Francia. Mis padres murieron. No me quedaba nada. Tuve problemas y hasta hoy pude venir aquí." Resumió. Los ojos del chico se agrandaron un poco, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Entonces a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea bastante simple que le ayudaría a entrar a Hogwarts más fácilmente.

"Oye, ¿tienes la lista de libros? Como yo nunca he estudiado en Hogwarts, nunca me ha llegado la carta… ¿Crees que tengan algún problema en aceptarme?"

Charles se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de responder. "No lo creo. Hogwarts siempre protege a los necesitados, o algo así" sonrió mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino que parecía haber sido doblado y desdoblado mil veces y además sobrevivido a un huracán. Se lo mostró a Hermione sin miramientos y la chica pudo notar que era una desgastada lista de libros. Charles se encogió de hombros y ensanchó su sonrisa "y _por supuesto_ que tengo la lista. Pero no puedo dártela, porque yo aun no he comprado mis libros. Así que, si a ti no te molesta, podemos ir juntos si quieres."

Después de conocerlo un poco, Charles se parecía cada vez menos a Harry, aunque el sólo recuerdo de su amigo le quemaba el alma. La forma en la que Charles se recargaba sobre el mostrador con confianza, y la manera en la que cruzaba los pies con desfachatez no se parecían en nada a su futuro nieto. Tenía más bien un aire estilo los gemelos Weasley.

"Eso sería muy amable de tu parte." Le dijo Hermione y Charles se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. En ese momento la dependienta regresó con las túnicas del joven y se dispuso a antender a Hermione. La observó de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

Hermione desvió la mirada, incómoda, pero pudo notar que Charles también la observaba. Al parecer, hasta ese momento él ni siquiera se había fijado en su ropa, que era un tanto peculiar para esa época. "Quisiera una túnica negra con broches plateados y otras túnicas de uso diario" pidió con voz firme haciendo caso omiso de las miradas, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Había intentado recordar la descripción de la túnica de Hogwarts cuando se suponía que ella no tenía ni idea de los asuntos de la escuela.

Gracias a Merlín, Charles no comentó nada, y después de otros quince incómodos minutos, ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda bajo el radiante sol que bañaba al callejón Diagon; Hermione vestida con túnicas de la época y llevando un gran paquete de éstas bajo el brazo.

"Supongo que sabes aparecerte, ¿no?" le preguntó la voz de Charles sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa con sombrilla saboreando lo último que les quedaba del delicioso helado de Fortescue, detalle el cual Charles había invitado.

Estaba oscureciendo, y después de una larga tarde de compras, los dós jóvenes están sumamente cansados. Llevaban la última media hora sentados disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol.

Ir de compras con Charles era una experiencia única, pues parecía estar cargado hasta el tope de una energía interminable, y corría de una tienda a otra sin parar.

Los Potter tenían dinero, Hermione lo sabía por Harry, pero Charles era un caso aparte. Había comprado una Estrella Fugaz, la cual venía a ser la mejor escoba de la época. A Hermione el nombre le parecía ridículo, pero sonrió cuando el joven la arrastró emocionado a la tienda saltando como un niño pequeño.

Pero finalmente el cansancio había podido con él, así que después de comprar una enorme cantidad de frutos secos en la lechucería (Charles alegó que si lechuza era de constitución grande y que por eso le daba mucha hambre) la había jalado sin miramientos hasta una silla mientras iba por dos gigantescos helados de vainilla.

"Por supuesto que sé aparecerme" respondió Hermione con una sonrisa mientras terminaba su helado. Charles asintió con la cabeza, pensativo, al tiempo que colocaba una mano debajo de su barbilla y se apoyaba en la mesa. La visión resultaba más bien cómica. "De acuerdo. Entonces, tendremos que aparecernos fuera de la escuela, junto a la verja principal" frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Nunca lo he hecho, la verdad. Siempre he llegado en los carruajes." Hermione solo lo observaba. "Pero mucha gente lo hace, así que supongo que no hay problema. De acuerdo. En marcha." Se levantó de un tirón y empezó a recoger las cosas rápidamente, con mucha energía. Hermione se sobresaltó ante la velocidad de sus movimientos. "¿Ya?" preguntó confundida. "Ahora mismo" le respondió la voz de Charles desde abajo; estaba recogiendo unos paquetes del suelo. Se levantó con el cabello cubriéndole ligeramente los ojos y una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. "¡Hogwarts espera, cariño!" gritó con entusiasmo.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír también, pero sintió un jalón de nervios en el estómago. 'Hogwarts espera' había dicho Charles, pero, ¿qué le esperaba a ella ahí?

**Ajá, he vuelto después de algún tiempo. De esta historia que apenas se va formando... ¿alguien me recuerda? Es más: ¿Alguien recuerda **_**la historia?**_** xD **

**Yo sé que seguramente se andan preguntando que qué rollos estoy echando con esto del tal Ignus y Charles... pues les diré que Ignus jugará un papel importante al igual que sus hijos... y respecto a Charles, pues como que "Charlus" no pega del todo, así que decidí cambiarle una vocal. En esto de los tiempos si los Lestrange o Charles van con Tom... pues no lo sé, la verdad :)**

**Gracias gracias gracias por leer!**


	5. Presentaciones

Un Puente en el Tiempo.

Capítulo cinco. Presentaciones.

"_El tiempo es una de las pocas cosas importantes que nos quedan." –Salvador Dalí_

Charles miró asustado a Hermione después de que soltara un alarido de dolor y se doblara en dos, soltando todas sus cosas y desparramándolas por el suelo.

Acababan de aparecerse junto a la verja de Hogwarts, y por el momento eran los únicos que estaban ahí.

Nada más aparecerse, Hermione había chillado de dolor y se había agarrado el vientre el tiempo que caía de rodillas.

"¡Hermione!" reaccionó Charles y se acercó a ella. "¿Qué sucede?" Puso una mano alrededor de su espalda y la miró con preocupación cuando ella solo negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente y Charles sintió como la cabeza de Hermione se recargaba en su hombro. Esperó un minuto antes de preguntar en voz baja: "¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Una despartición?"

"No" negó ella en un susurro. "Estoy bien."

"¿Qué?" La voz de Charles sonaba confundida.

"Estoy bien" repitió Hermione en voz más alta, y se zafó con suavidad del abrazo de Charles para ponerse de pie. "No ha sido nada".

Charles la miró con una ceja alzada, escéptico. "Es en serio. No ha sido nada" le aseguró mientras intentaba arreglarse un poco el cabello, restándole importancia.

Hermione sintió la mirada penetrante de Charles y vio como el joven abría la boca para decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo" dijo al tiempo que dos jóvenes con corbata de Ravenclaw se aparecían no muy lejos de ahí.

"¡Charles!" gritaron en cuanto lo reconocieron. Él la miró una última vez antes de volverse hacia ellos.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro; mas sus ojos seguían reflejando preocupación. "¡John! ¡David!" los llamó, agitando sus brazos.

Hermione se apresuró a tomar sus cosas del suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor al agacharse.

Los tres chicos se saludaron efusivamente, y entonces Charles se giró hacia Hermione.

"Compañeros" anunció solemnemente "Tengo el placer de presentarles a la señorita Hermione Evans."

La joven sonrío tímidamente.

"Encantado" dijo el alto de pelo oscuro mientras sacudía su mano. "John Patil." Hermione se controló para no abrir la boca a causa de la sorpresa.

"Lo mismo digo" saludó el otro, más bajito pero de complexión fornida. "David Corner." El joven estrechó su mano con firmeza y Hermione observó maravillada a los que serían los abuelos de sus compañeros de clase. ¿A cuántos más encontraría así?

"Un placer" respondió ella con una sonrisa más segura en su rostro.

"Así que... ¿Hogwarts, eh?" preguntó John. Hermione asintió y fingió que observaba el maravilloso castillo por primera vez. "Te va a encantar" le aseguró el joven, dando media vuelta al escuchar la verja abrirse mágicamente. Se paralizó en su lugar, insegura ante la última declaración.

Charles le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda, incitándola a caminar. Nerviosa, dio los primeros pasos hacia el castillo.

Hogwarts le encantaba, por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo sería en una época con un joven Lord Voldemort?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una multitud de alumnos se congregaba a su alrededor; unos abrazándose o empujando a codazos para alcanzar a alguien. Otros reían y hablaban en voz alta, emocionados de reencontrarse. El vestíbulo de Howgarts estaba rebosante de alumnos excitados por su regreso al castillo.

A Hermione le daba vueltas la cabeza ante la marea de rostros desconocidos. Se mantuvo cerca de Charles, pues si no lo hacía estaba segura de que se perdería entre el gentío.

"¿Señorita... Evans?" preguntó una voz atronadora cerca de ella. Hermione y Charles se voltearon al mismo tiempo, y por segunda vez, Hermione controló la sorpresa.

"¡Profesor Slughorn!" Se apresuró a saludar Charles con efusivo entusiasmo. "Me alegro de verlo, señor." le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Un Horace Slughorn cincuenta años más joven de lo que ella recordaba, con una mata de pelo rojizo y un poco menos barrigón, miró a Charles con desconfianza.

"Me temo que yo no puedo decir lo mismo, señor Potter" le espetó Slughorn entrecerrando los ojos antes de volverse hacia Hermione. La joven notó como Charles rodaba los ojos, divertido. ¿Por qué el profesor trataba así a Charles cuando años más tarde adularía a su nieto? Se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle luego.

"Señorita Evans, si me permite. El director Dippet quiere verla en su despacho de inmediato, antes de que empiece el banquete." Hermione frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo era que el director ya sabía de su llegada, incluso de su recién adquirido nombre? "Ha recibido la carta de último minuto del señor Lestrange" le informó Slughorn antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. "Quiere arreglar este asunto del traslado lo antes posible."

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió. Le dio una mirada a Charles, a la cual el respondió con una sonrisa. "Te guardaré un lugar en el Gran Comedor" le aseguró. "Claro, si quedas en Gryffindor." Divertido, se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la gente.

La joven suspiró. Hogwarts y sus casas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"De acuerdo. Tengo entendido que tuviste educación mágica a cargo de tus padres en Francia hasta que ellos murieron hace tres meses." Armando Dippet sostenía un pedazo de pergamino en su mano derecha y lo estudiaba meticulosamente.

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a él, de espaldas a la puerta, en lo que ella conocía como el "despacho de Dumbledore". Por supuesto, él no era director aún, así que le tocaba aguantar al desconfiado de Dippet.

"Así es, señor" respondió con voz clara y tranquila.

Slughorn, quién le había informado era el profesor de pociones (como ella ya sabía muy bien), la había guiado por el castillo hasta la puerta que se encontraba entre dos gárgolas. Anunció su llegada y se retiró apresuradamente.

Armando Dippet se presentó y la invitó a tomar asiento. Llevaban los últimos diez minutos intentando que el director de Hogwarts comprendiera su supuesta posición.

"Y que quieres presentar tu último año aquí, en Hogwarts."

"Así es, señor." Repitió, intentando que no sonara en tono cansino. "No me quedaba nada en Francia, para ser francos." Explicó con ironía a propósito. No pareció que Dippet lo notara. "Así que decidí venir a Inglaterra, donde por lo menos sabía que estaban los Lestrange." Se sentía libre de decir esto último, pues estaba al tanto de que Ignus Lestrange era quien le había mandado la carta a Dippet ayudándola como había prometido.

El director asintió como si de repente recordara otro punto importante.

"El señor Lestrange alega que es pariente lejana de la familia. Aquí me explica la situación y me pide que la deje entrar a Hogwarts" señaló agitando la carta que sostenía en sus manos.

Hermione no dijo nada a esto último. Empezaba a impacientarse de todo esto. Lo que necesitaba era hablar con Dumbledore.

Finalmente, Dippet suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, recogiendo un pedazo de tela viejísimo que ella reconoció como el Sombrero Seleccionador. "Supongo que no hará ningún daño" dijo mientras lo desdoblaba y se acercaba a la joven. "Asumiendo que sea cierto lo que dice la carta, usted es una bruja de excepcional inteligencia."

Hermione no sabía por qué el señor Lestrange se había atrevido a poner eso último sin siquiera conocerla a profundidad. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora en su cara, neutral, mientras Dippet colocaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Obstruyó su visión e inmediatamente escuchó la vocecita que parecía provenir de dentro de su cabeza.

_"Hhmm... interesante" _por segunda vez la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador le erizó el pelo de la nuca. _"Inteligente, oh sí, desbordante de inteligencia. Eso podría llevarte muy lejos." _Hermione casi podía repetir las palabras del sombrero; le había dicho lo mismo en su primer año. _"Pero también desbordas valentía. Siempre dispuesta a luchar a favor de tus ideales y de tus seres queridos"_ La joven sonrió al reconocer las palabras que la describían como Gryffindor. Sin embargo, la siguiente frase congeló su sonrisa. _"Pero, ¿qué es lo que veo? Ah, si... astucia. Claro como el agua."_ '¿Qué?' pensó Hermione ante lo último. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el Sombrero Seleccionador? _"Veo tu corazón lleno de rencor, deseoso de venganza... Hhmm..." _Hermione estaba atónita. ¿Acaso el sombrero la estaba considerando como una posible Slytherin? _"Ya veo... nada de Slytherin, ¿verdad? De cualquier manera, es el amor lo que ocupa más espacio en tu corazón._" La joven suspiró aliviada al escuchar las últimas palabras. Lo último que le faltaba era quedar en Slytherin en esta época. _"Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero nunca olvides seguir al corazón." _Tras este enigmático comentario, el Sombrero Seleccionador exclamó: "¡Gryffindor!"

"Muy bien" aprobó Dippet mientras le quitaba el sombrero y lo colocaba sobre su escritorio. "Se ha tardado algo, ¿eh? Supongo que porque no te asignó Casa a la edad normal..."

Tres golpes llamaron a la puerta interrumpiéndolo. Hermione miraba al vacio, confusa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Adelante." La puerta se abrió y unos pasos ligeros irrumpieron en la habitación. "¡Oh, Tom!" saludó el director con una leve sonrisa.

La joven sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Tom. _Tom, Tom, Tom._ Tom Ryddle. Abrió los ojos horrorizada, negándose a voltear. No estaba lista; nunca lo estaría. No podía enfrentarse a él ahora. ¡Primero tenía que hablar con Dumbledore!

"Me alegro de verte" continuó Dippet, rodeando el escritorio para acercarse al muchacho. "Tengo el placer de presentarte a la señorita Hermione Evans."

Era el momento. Lo sabía. Pero tenía miedo de lo que encontraría al voltearse. Quería gritar, decirle a Dippet que corriera, que ambos estaban en peligro ante su presencia.

Lentamente, se levantó de la silla y se giró para encararlo.

Pareció que el tiempo se había detenido.

Hermione se sintió envuelta en un ambiente surrealista, más extraño aun que el hecho de encontrarse en otra época.

Ningún Voldemort le regresaba la mirada. No había ojos rojos en forma de rendija, ni solo las fosas nasales, ni piel cetrina, ni dedos largos.

Un joven atractivo estaba parado en frente de ella. Cabello y ojos negros, facciones definidas y una expresión cuidadosamente estudiada: parecía genuino interés, pero la finísima arruga entre las cejas indicaba desconfianza.

Su porte era elegante, casi altanero.

Tom Ryddle.

Un estudiante de Hogwarts.

Dieciséis años.

Hermione controló su sorpresa casi al instante. ¿Cómo había podido esperar –inconscientemente- a que _Voldemort_ se encontrara de pie en frente de ella? Casi se ríe de su propia estupidez.

Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien que debajo de la fachada de estudiante aplicado, se encontraba ya el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Harry le había hablado de él, Tom Ryddle, en sexto año, cuando les explicaba a ella y a Ron los recuerdos que observaba en el pensadero de Dumbledore.

Después encontró el libro de los Horrocruxes, en donde se dio cuenta de la profundidad de la maldad de Voldemort.

Dippet se movió a un lado de ella. El movimiento la sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole dónde estaba.

"Señorita Evans, le presento al joven Tom Ryddle, premio anual de la casa Slytherin. El también cursa séptimo."

Ryddle se limitó a asentir sin hacer ningún intento de acercarse a ella para darle la mano. No había apartado la vista de Hermione en ningún instante desde que ella se había volteado, pero al escuchar las palabras de Dippet se volvió hacia él.

"Confío en que le ayudarás en todo lo que la joven necesite, ¿verdad Tom?"

Hermione se escandalizó internamente ante la idea, pero aun así observó la reacción del Slytherin con curiosidad. ¿Qué pensaría el al ser 'asignado' como ayudante de una joven extranjera?

Sin embargo, Ryddle colocó rápidamente una sonrisa conciliadora en su cara y se volteó nuevamente hacia la joven.

"Por supuesto" respondió mirándola. Hermione se sintió desnuda ante su mirada de interés, y como acto reflejo colocó una barrera mental ante un posible ataque de legeremancia, pero no sintió ningún intento por entrar en su mente. Una de dos: O el joven no lo intentó o era muy bueno ocultándolo. O quizás solo se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Recordó que Ryddle había respondido ante la no pregunta de Dippet, así que ella pintó una sonrisa en su cara también, esperando que pareciera tímida y agradecida.

"Muchas gracias" dijo, mirándolos alternativamente. "Aunque he visto poco del castillo, se que me perdería de inmediato."

Dippet rió alegremente, y Ryddle sonrió como si su pequeña broma incluso le hiciera gracia.

"Ya lo creo que sí" afirmó el director. "Tom, para que estés al tanto, la señorita Evans se ha transferido de Francia a Inglaterra, y comenzará también el séptimo año, en Gryffindor." Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, escuchándolo con interés, prueba de un estudiante aplicado y encantador. "Ha sido educada en casa, por eso no estoy seguro de cómo se adaptara a la vida escolar en Hogwarts. Es por eso que te pido tu ayuda, para explicarle el reglamento y funcionamiento del castillo."

A Hermione le molestó que el director hablara como si ella no estuviera presente. Viejillo insufrible.

"Es pariente lejana de los Lestrange, así que también sería bueno que la introdujeras con Rabastan." Hermione se congeló al escuchar lo último ¿Por qué había tenido que decírselo? Eso seguramente acarraría más atención.

Y no se equivocó: inmediatamente, los ojos de Ryddle la taladraron. ¿Buscaba acaso un parecido con Rabastan? ¿O era solo porque tenía lazos con una de las familias Sangrepura más importantes?

El escrutinio duró poco. Rápidamente Ryddle se volvió al director.

"De acuerdo, señor" le dijo con seguridad. "Me encargaré de ella."

Hemione hervía de indignación. 'Me encargaré de ella' ¡Maldito! La joven sabía de primera mano que a Ryddle no le hacía ninguna gracia la petición de Dippet, solo se estaba burlando de ella.

"De acuerdo" accedió Dippet alegremente. "Lo mejor será que nos dirijamos al Gran Comedor; el banquete se está retrasando."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El director abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor e inmediatamente, todas las vistas se volvieron hacia ellos.

Dippet les lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa a todos los alumnos, y sin mirar atrás, comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Hermione intentó hacerse la sorprendida ante las grandes mesas y el techo invisible. Esperaba de Ryddle le indicara la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque ella, por supuesto, ya lo sabía, pero no iba a moverse con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Esto de la actuación la estaba cansando, sobre todo con la presencia de Tom Ryddle a su lado.

Después de medio minuto haciéndose la maravillada, el joven no había dicho ni pío. Sentía su mirada clavada en su cara. Se volteo hacia el con una gran sonrisa.

"El techo es increíble" fue lo único que salió antes de notar bien la expresión de Ryddle. Nuevamente, se asustó.

"Por supuesto que sí." El tono de su voz había cambiado de condecente a aburrido, e inmediatamente comenzó a pasear la mirada por el Gran Comedor como si le estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo. Dippet había comenzado a hablar; nadie los miraba, pero Ryddle no le indicaba dónde debía sentarse. Se preguntó si sería algo extraño que ella sola se dirigiera a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Así que… ¿Francia, eh?"

Hermione lo miró. Ryddle había ladeado la cabeza, y se recargaba en el marco de la gran puerta con expresión desenfadada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

La joven se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño.

"Err… s-sí." _'Patético, Hermione'_ se regañó mentalmente. No se permitiría amilanar por Ryddle si ni siquiera se había sometido a Voldemort. "Fue un viaje pesado" dijo, como quien quiere la cosa. "Largas distancias, el mar… ya sabes." terminó con un pequeño bufido, restándole importancia. "Estuve en Hogsmeade, en las Tres Escobas, pero no pude visitar nada más pues tuve que hacer las compras en el callejón Diagon." Hermione hablaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a su mejor amigo. "Ambos lugares son estupendos, ¿no lo crees?" Sonreía con seguridad y era ahora ella la que actuaba de manera desenfadada. "Me han dicho que hay visitas programadas a Hogsmeade, muero de ganas de ir al pueblo, esta vez a pasear. Su tienda de dulces es legendaria incluso en Francia."

Hermione no podía creerlo. Había sido capaz de aparentar ser una joven alegre que se dejaba engañar por las apariencias de Tom Ryddle. Una actuación verdaderamente digna de premio.

El Slytherin la contemplaba de manera diferente ahora. No parecía sospechar nada, pero claro, _parecía_ era la palabra clave.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ryddle, actuando él a su vez. "Ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que tú no tengas acento francés" acusó de repente, tomándola desprevenida.

Hermione esperaba que la sonrisa de su rostro no se volviera nerviosa.

"No, todo el mundo me lo dice" explicó como disculpándose. "Mis padres eran ingleses, y de todas maneras yo no me mudé a Francia hasta que tenía seis, por lo que he hablado el inglés perfectamente toda mi vida".

Ryddle asintió con la cabeza. "¿Eran?"

'_Aghh… de todas las palabras que dije, se tenía que acordar justo de ésa'_ pensó Hermione, regañándose mentalmente por su metedura de pata. Había logrado justo lo que Ryddle quería: que soltara más información.

"Si. Ellos… murieron hace tres meses."

Los ojos de Ryddle eran negros como el carbón. Se limitó a observarla detenidamente, con el semblante serio, pero Hermione podía observar una sonrisa burlona que se asomaba por la comisura de su boca. Le molestó. Ryddle solo se limitaba a burlarse de ella. ¿Era lo mejor que podía hacer? La joven se imaginaba a un mini Voldemort cínico y frío; despiadado. No a un muchacho estúpido y sumamente engreído que lo mejor que tenía que hacer era perder el tiempo recargado en el marco de la puerta. _Encantador._

Por eso, le sorprendió la siguiente pregunta que flotó fuera de los labios de Ryddle:

"¿Cómo?"

Lo había dicho sin emoción; una pregunta simple y llana. No se había limitado al común 'lo siento', es más, había tenido las agallas de sacar el tema a relucir. Pero su voz y su expresión no denotaban burla, sino genuina curiosidad. A Hermione le costaba pensar que lo había hecho por diversión, por buscar información, o simplemente para hacerla sentir indefensa. Pero no podía evitar pensar que había sido por alguna de esas razones.

Definitivamente, estaba pisando terreno desconocido con Tom Ryddle.

"Asesinados" respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima. La rabia hervía en su interior. Lo había soportado, pero su odio finalmente había explotado, como abrir un agua con gas después de haberla agitado. Sabía que lo que diría a continuación tendría consecuencias, pero no pudo contenerse.

"Estábamos en casa; era una noche lluviosa. Un joven irrumpió en ella; tenía un anillo grande en su dedo, lo recuerdo bien. Mis padres y yo estábamos en la sala, platicando después de cenar" observó con satisfacción como Ryddle se ponía pálido y una pequeña arruga se formaba entre sus cejas. "No lo oímos entrar. Disparó sin piedad a mi padre, y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, a mi madre. Parecía que no había manera de expresar el odio… el asco que sentía." Hermione relataba el supuesto asesinato de sus padres basándose en la información que sabía de cuando Ryddle había matado a su familia paterna. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba dando en el clavo. "Me defendí por puro reflejo, pero el escapó. Lo encontraron unos días después, muerto. Por eso he venido aquí."

Satisfecha, observó como Ryddle intentaba recomponerse. Su cambio de expresión fue mínimo, pero la joven lo notó. Dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

"Así que eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora, ¿me mostrarás donde tengo que sentarme o tengo que dirigirme a Dippet para que él lo haga?" le preguntó sin dejarle tiempo de que el comentara nada acerca de lo anterior.

Ryddle señaló con la cabeza la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione asintió, y con una última mirada, se dirigió hacia allí con paso seguro, sin molestarse en voltear para ver que hacía él.

Dippet había dejado de hablar hacía rato; la ceremonia de selección casi terminaba.

Encontró a Charles y agradeció que hubiera un espacio libre a un lado de él.

"¡Whoa! Así que has quedado en Gryffindor, ¿eh?" la saludó el joven. Hermione le sonrió radiante.

"De alguna manera, sabía que así sería" le confesó alegremente. Charles le guiñó un ojo.

No pudo evitar mirar discretamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y vio como Tom Ryddle se sentaba entre dos jóvenes de su edad; uno de cabello rubio platinado y facciones delicadas: Abraxas Malfoy. El otro era moreno y fornido, alguien a quien Hermione no reconocía.

Los dos se inclinaron hacia Ryddle, pero el los despachó con un movimiento de mano antes de voltearse a encararla con ojos fríos como el hielo.

Hermione se paralizó y estúpidamente se sintió descubierta. Con rapidez, le sonrió cálidamente, deseando que se viera amigable, y en seguida volteó hacia el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador fingiendo estar interesada. Si él jugaba a burlarse, ella también podría hacerlo.

Asustada, observó que Dumbledore no se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores. Estaba segura de que era su época.

Se inclinó hacia Charles para preguntarle en un susurro.

"¿Cuál de ellos es Dumbledore?" inquirió inocentemente.

El joven le sonrió. "No está. Dippet dijo que estaba tras un rastro de Grindelwald. Dumbledore ha ido a patearle el trasero."

Hermione sonrió débilmente al comentario de Charles antes de sentarse derecha otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para encontrarse con Dumbledore?

Pudo sentir la mirada de Ryddle clavada en ella durante unos segundos e hizo que se le erizara en vello de la nuca.

Tenía la ligera sensación de que su conversación no había sido la mejor manera de presentarse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después del banquete, Charles la había "guiado" a la torre de Gryffindor, gracias a Merlín, porque no quería tener que pasar más tiempo a solas con Ryddle. Mientras él se encargaba de reunir a los de primero, Hermione se escabulló rapidamente con Charles alegando estar emocionada por conocer la sala común.

El joven no paró de hablar ni un segundo acerca de Hogwarts, de lo maravilloso que era estar de vuelta, las próximas visitas a Hogsmeade, Quidditch y blah blah blah.

Hermione le agradeció mentalmente, pues eso la libró de meterse en la plática.

Frente a la Señora Gorda, Charles dijo la contraseña y la despidió el pie de las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

Cansada y adolorida, subió los escalones con parsimonia.

Le agradó encontrar sus cosas al borde de la que sería su cama, pues aunque estuvieran nuevas, le daban sensación de seguridad; lo sencillo y conocido, fácil.

Asombrada, notó que compartía habitación con una joven llamda Luce Weasley, y le agradó ver su cabello rojo intenso. Un agujero de añoranza perforó su pecho al recordar a Ron, y las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos al revivir la muerte de Harry en su mente.

Agotada física, pero sobre todo emocionalmente, Hermione solo atinó a saludar torpemente a sus compañeras de habitación y a meterse en su cama, sintiendo las suaves y frescas sábanas rodear su cuerpo.

Le dedicó un último pensamiento a Tom Ryddle. El joven Voldemort era una caja de sorpresas, con una actitud voluble. Frente a los profesores mostraba una faceta "honesta" y aplicada, pero podía cambiar radicalmente en cuestión de segundos, cuando retiraba su máscara.

Aliviada de que sus compañeras de habitación estuvieran haciéndole compañía, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

**Aajajáaaaaa! Tom Ryddle entra en escena! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que se tardó algo en aparecer, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera... xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus increíbles reviews. Ustedes son maravillosos y se merecen asi como un diez :D**

**Luce Weasley, mi personaje inventado. Es algo así como un pariente lejanisimo de los Weasley que nosotros conocemos, eh? Nada trascendente a lo escrito por Jotaká.**

**Graaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por su archisorprendente apoyo:)**

**Los amo de una buena manera xD**


	6. Duelo de Venganza

**Siempre, siempre, olvido decirlo… pero creo que todos ya saben que esto pertenece a la increíble Jotaká **

Un puente en el tiempo. Capítulo seis. Duelo de venganza

_"El tiempo saca a luz todo lo que está oculto y encubre y esconde lo que ahora brilla con el más grande esplendor." –Quinto Horacio Flaco._

"¿Hermione?"

Una mano tímida le sacudió levemente el hombro izquierdo sacándola de su ensoñación.

"¿Has escuchado algo de lo que dijo Charles?"

"Oh, déjala." Con un respingo, Hermione dirigió su mirada al joven de cabellos castaños sentada enfrente de ella. Charles puso cara de ofendido y se cruzó de brazos. "He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Si se pierde, encuentra un fantasma o se convierte en víctima de alguna de las bromas de Peeves, no será mi culpa" sentenció.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

Se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor; Charles la miraba entre divertido y ofendido desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras que Luce Weasley estaba junto a ella untando con tranquilidad un panecillo con mantequilla.

La joven había descubierto que Luce era realmente agradable y tierna, y a Hermione le había encantado encontrar finalmente a una joven de su edad que no fuera gritona y superficial, y aunque su cabello Weasley color rojo fuego le traía dolorosos recuerdos, al mismo tiempo la incitaba a seguir adelante.

"Lo siento, Charles" le respondió Hermione. "No estaba poniéndote atención" confesó.

"Wow, ¿siempre tan directa?" bromeó el joven con una sonrisa, sin ningún rastro de sentirse ofendido, más bien un tanto impresionado.

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros, gesto al cual Charles respondió alzando las cejas. "De acuerdo" convino. "Espero que no seas así de... segura de ti misma en un duelo." Hermione sonrió sugestivamente, bromeando, pero antes de que Charles pudiera retarla, Luce preguntó con su típica voz cantarina:

"¿Qué clase tienen a primera hora?"

"Caray, Luce" exclamó Charles volviéndose hacia ella. "El curso ni siquiera ha empezado y ya has empezado a preocuparte. Has batido, oficialmente, tu récord" le dijo el joven, moviendo negativamente la cabeza como si estuviera sumamente decepcionado, pero se detuvo enseguida, como si recordara algo. "Ah, no. Lo había olvidado. Tu récord es preocuparte sobre la redacción que encargó el profesor Binns sobre la historia de Gwendolyn la Bruja a los de sexto cuando nosotros apenas estábamos en tercero. Saliste pitando de la clase hacia la biblioteca en cuanto te enteraste. Con razón no lo recordaba. En algún lugar leí que el cerebro tiende a suprimir los recuerdos dolorosos y traumáticos, o algo así."

Luce lo fulminó con la mirada. "Dos cosas, sabelotodo: Número uno, déjame recordarte que Binns me exentó del examen por el grandioso trabajo logrado en mi redacción mientras que tú lo reprobaste miserablemente. Y número dos, el curso _ya ha _empezado, cabeza de chorlito. ¿O es que acaso las palabras 'banquete, selección y bienvenida' no significan nada para ti? _Caray, _Charles" le respondió Luce mordazmente.

Hermione no pudo más que echarse a reír alegremente ante la cara de desconcierto de Charles. Y, justo en ese momento, su mirada se desvió unos pocos centímetros a la derecha del joven, topándose inmediatamente con unos ojos oscuros que la observaban fijamente desde la mesa de Slytherin.

El corazón se le detuvo momentáneamente.

Tom Ryddle.

Estaba harto de las voces que lo rodeaban. Por todos lados se oían fragmentos de conversaciones con voces alegres y entusiasmadas. Y chillonas, sobre todo. ¡Por Merlín!, ¿había necesidad de gritar? Claro que no. Pero igual que siempre, como todas las mañanas después de seis largos años, las voces parloteaban a su alrededor.

Lo odiaba.

Todo el estúpido alboroto le recordaba las mañanas en el orfanato. Niños corriendo de aquí a allá, siendo perseguidos por las cuidadoras para que se alimentaran. Niñas que se jalaban el pelo unas a otras y se sacaban la lengua. Gritos todo el tiempo, exactamente igual que aquí.

Era por eso que ordenaba a sus compañeros más cercanos a estar callados, o por lo menos hablar calmadamente. Cosa que hacían en este momento, pues cómo no, al ser el primer día de clases, chismes corrían de aquí a allá. Y, por supuesto, él no les ponía atención. Si no implicaba alguno de sus planes, estaban fuera de su radar.

Además, había cosas más interesantes en las que pensar.

Por ejemplo, Dumbledore.

¿Era verdad que el viejo había salido a derrotar a Grindelwald? No dudaba en absoluto que lo hubiera hecho, pero todo le parecía sumamente estúpido. Era consciente que Dumbledore hacía mucho que hubiera podido derrotarlo, pero algo lo detenía. Había dejado de Grindelwald fuera a sus anchas por el mundo matando muggles a diestra y siniestra.

Él concordaba con algunas de las ideologías de Grindelwald, pero vamos, el hombre era increíblemente estúpido. ¿El control del mundo mágico? Sí, y Armando Dippet era un director inteligente y eficiente. O sea, no.

Si él tomara el control, no sería tan imbécil como él, mostrándose y burlándose cada que podía, no, él sería frío y calculador y...

"...transferida de Francia. Mi padre me mandó una carta ayer por la noche. Al parecer somos parientes lejanos o algo así."

Esa frase captó su atención. Se volvió para ver como Rabastan hablaba con Abraxas Malfoy y Balthazar Nott sobre la chica nueva.

"¿Parientes?" preguntó Malfoy alzando una ceja. Rabastan se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar sobre ellos, los 'Evans', pero ahora de repente mi padre quiere que me acerque a ella. Sus padres murieron hace poco y ella se quedó, literalmente, sola."

Como si fueran un solo ser, Abraxas y Balthazar estiraron el cuello al mismo tiempo para localizar a la castaña. "Pues la verdad es, que no está nada mal" dijo Balthazar. Abraxas secundó la idea asintiendo con la cabeza. Tom tuvo que controlarse de rodar los ojos, cosa que hacia seguido cuando los escuchaba. Por eso mismo intentaba ahogar las voces a su alrededor la mayor parte del tiempo. Porque a la gente le encantaba hacer comentarios inútiles como ese.

Rabastan negó con la cabeza, visiblemente exasperado. "Esa no es la cuestión." les dijo seriamente. A Tom le sorprendió que uno de sus seguidores mostrara algo de cerebro. "Sonará extraño, pero creo que esa chica esconde algo."

"Ni siquiera la has conocido, por muy pariente tuya que sea" le recordó Balthazar. Rabastan se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé" dijo. "Es como esta aura que tiene..." El joven Nott rodó los ojos y volvió a atacar sus huevos con tocino. Abraxas desvió finalmente la vista de la joven. "Nah. Por supuesto que no. Mírala, Rabastan. Hablando con el estúpido de Potter y la mojigata de Weasley como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Es una chica como todas. Pero hey, es carne fresca y _nueva_, así que supongo que podremos aprovecharnos de eso." Rió, lanzándole una última mirada a la joven y se dedicó nuevamente a comer.

Rabastan frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más.

Nadie había notado que Tom había estado pendiente a su conversación. Recordando la aprensiva actitud que ella había mostrado hacia él la noche anterior, coincidía con Rabastan. _Por supuesto _que la chica escondía algo. Y naturalmente a él le importaría en lo más mínimo si ella no hubiera puesto una barrera mental en el despacho de Dippet. Realmente le había sorprendido que ella hubiera detectado sus sutiles intentos de penetrar en su mente. Lo había hecho por pura curiosidad y aburrimiento, pero no contaba con toparse con una barrera, mucho menos tan firme como la que había mostrado ella.

Por no hablar de su pequeña... conversación en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Después de notar sus reacciones, Tom había querido dejar claro _quien _era él y sacar un poco más de información. ¿Alguien entrando a Hogwarts justo el último año? No pasaba todos los días.

Pero no contaba con la actitud de la chica Evans.

Se mostró un poco nerviosa al principio, podría decir que incluso asustada. Pero después, drásticamente había tomado control de la situación y eso lo frustraba sobremanera. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así? Y había descrito el asesinato tan parecido... No lo admitiría jamás, pero de todos los pedazos de conversación, ése era el más peligroso. Aunque no _había_ manera de que supiera.

Fijó su mirada en ella. En un lugar como ése no podía concentrarse para intentar hacer una incursión en su mente, y sería mucho más difícil sin contacto visual. La joven observaba atentamente a Weasley y después estallaban en carcajadas juntas, frente a un perplejo Potter, quien mostraba la cara de estúpido más grande que había visto en su vida.

Y sin haberlo planeado, sus miradas se encontraron.

Manteniendo el rostro impertérrito, se limitó a observarla fijamente. Su sonrisa se congeló en su cara, y después de unos segundos, se volvió hacia Weasley y le susurró algo. La chica asintió y Evans salió del Gran Comedor evitando a todas luces mirarlo otra vez.

Tom frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que tenía que investigar _qué_ era lo que Evans escondía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba rápida y profundamente. Había corrido prácticamente desde el Gran Comedor, aunque esperaba que su salida de este no hubiera sido totalmente desastrosa. ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de ese modo?

Una sola mirada, de unos cuantos segundos… y ella había enloquecido, literalmente.

Es decir, él solo la había _observado_. Ni siquiera una seña, un gesto de reconocimiento, nada. Pero esos ojos… negros, fríos y calculadores. A simple vista profundos, pero cuando intentabas adentrarte en ellos solo podías ver tu reflejo en la superficie. Cerrados para el mundo.

Quieta como una estatua, y con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la biblioteca, abrió cautelosamente un ojo y después el otro. Suspiró aliviada: A primera hora, el primer día de clases, la biblioteca estaba vacía.

Cómo no. Había huido del Gran Comedor como una chiquilla asustada, y el primero lugar que se le vino a su frenética mente fue la biblioteca.

Si quería triunfar en su plan de cambiar el futuro, tendría que cambiar su forma de actuar ante la peligrosa presencia de Tom Ryddle a la de ya. No soportaría otra escena en donde ella corriera desprotegida ante la mirada calculadora de sus ojos.

Pero, ¿era realmente peligroso?

No supo cómo llegó la pregunta a su mente, pero al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de la misma.

_Por supuesto_ que era peligroso. Había matado ya a su familia y creado su primer Horrocrux. El hecho de que no lo fuera gritando a los cuatro vientos y en cambio mantuviera una imagen de niño lindo no lo hacía diferente.

Si tan solo pudiera comprenderlo.

Suspirando y sintiéndose tonta al haber corrido de aquel modo con la patética excusa de que había olvidado un libro, salió de la biblioteca prometiéndose que no volvería a perder el control de aquel modo.

Al menos no frente a Ryddle.

OoOoO

Pociones con Slughorn era el mismo cantar de lo que sería en unos cuantos años. No se podía decir que los alumnos lo _adoraran_ si no que más bien lo _adulaban._ No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando vio los inútiles intentos de Abraxas Malfoy de llamar su atención acerca de un famoso tío suyo que supuestamente frecuentaba una taberna a la que Slughorn asistía. Ni tampoco cuando el profesor le dio un seco asentimiento con la cabeza como si le ofendiera que lo vincularan a un lugar como ése y siguió su camino sin darle siquiera una mirada. Igual que su nieto. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Negando con la cabeza y una sonrisita divertida dibujada en sus labios, se volvió para agregar el jugo de los granos de sopóforo a su poción.

De verdad. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que le tocara elaborar _la misma_ poción en su primera clase con Slughorn en ambas épocas? Por Merlín. El tiempo se estaba burlando de ella.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Charles que la observaban. "¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó. Al menos le había tocado junto a él en la clase. Al parecer, había sacado de sus casillas a Slughorn tan a menudo, que el profesor había decidido mandarlo hasta el pupitre más alejado de su escritorio. Y por maravillosas casualidades del destino, el espacio al lado de él era el único disponible.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Me parecen ridículas las adulaciones del tal Malfoy" respondió ensanchando su sonrisa. "Me recuerda a alguien que conozco."

"Ya." Le dijo Charles, observándolo también. "Se cree demasiado solo por ser un Malfoy." A esto, Hermione no pudo evitar resoplar. Le hubiera encantado que Luce hubiera estado presente para escuchar a Charles. Sin embargo, la joven estaba sentada varias mesas más adelante. "¿Qué?" demandó el joven.

"_Se cree demasiado solo por ser un Malfoy"_ lo arremedó la castaña al tiempo que revolvía su poción. "¿Y tu qué _Potter_? Le preguntó con sorna, enfatizando en su apellido. Las mejillas de Charles se colorearon.

"¿Hay algún motivo por el que tú y Luce decidieron unirse y avergonzarme por cada frase que digo? ¿Es alguna especie de plan malévolo estilo 'Hundamos-a-Charles-en-la-miseria-porque-nuestros-comentarios-son-mejores' o algo así? ¿Durará todo el día?" Su cara tenía una tierna expresión mortificada; parecía auténtica. Como un cachorrito indefenso.

"Sí." Le espetó la castaña con una sonrisa malévola, riéndose para sus adentros. "Prepárate."

Charles frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, y fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para cambiar de tema.

"¿Cómo lograste que tu poción se tornara rosa pálido?" exclamó. Hermione miró el caldero del joven. El líquido seguía siendo color 'grosella negra' a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Tenía que admitir que Charles era bueno en pociones, nada que ver con su nieto. Pero a diferencia de éste, Charles no contaba con la ayuda del Príncipe Mestizo.

Sonriendo tristemente al recordar a su amigo, respondió: "Remueve una vez en el sentido de las agujas del reloj… y después siete veces en sentido contrario."

"Pero si en el libro dice que solo debe ser en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj" protestó, rascándose la cabeza.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada ante el creciente sentimiento de '_dèjá vu _invertido' que había nacido en su interior.

El sentimiento de ligereza que había sentido momentos antes se había esfumado. Solo quedaba vacío y nostalgia, con unas ganas cada vez más grandes de esfumarse del mundo, hacerse un ovillo y echarse a llorar.

"Slughorn estaba realmente impresionado, Hermione. Lo vi agitar el frasquito con poción que le entregaste con expresión fascinada. Deberías esperar en cualquier momento una invitación a sus famosas reuniones" le confió Luce mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

A esto, Charles frunció el ceño y Hermione formó una sonrisita. Recordaba al Club de las Eminencias muy bien.

"Solo es una poción, Luce. Nada del otro mundo" refunfuñó Charles.

"Oh, vamos, Charles. Sé que te encantaría asistir. Pero no es mi culpa que Slughorn te odie y Hermione sea fantástica en pociones" le dijo Luce, dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en el hombro. Antes de que Hermione pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar qué era lo que había hecho Charles para ganarse ese trato por parte del profesor, Luce se giró hacia ella:

"Deberías ir, Hermione. Las reuniones de Slughorn son bastante famosas."

"No lo sé" dijo Hermione para ganar tiempo. Ya había asistido a algunas, y realmente no tenía ganas de aguantar a más tipos estilo Cormac. "Además no creo que me invite. Es solo una poción, como dijiste."

"Aún así" replicó ella. "Los que asisten casi siempre son personas importantes una vez que salen de Hogwarts. A Slughorn le encanta recomendarlos y cosas así. Muchas personas van solo por su apellido" al decir esto, le dedicó una ligera mirada a Charles, pero cuando el no mostró señal de haberla escuchado, continuó: "como los Lestrange, los Nott o los Black. Pero también asisten personas que de alguna manera, se han ganado el lugar. Como Tom Ryddle."

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _Por supuesto_. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Tom Ryddle asistía –asiste –a las famosas reuniones de Slughorn. ¿No había sido en una de ellas cuando había mostrado sus dudas al profesor sobre las consecuencias de crear múltiples horrocruxes?

Oh. Por Merlín.

Sería precisamente en ese año cuando abordaría a Slughorn. Ryddle había matado ya a su familia paterna, pero ese horrocrux no había sido creado aún. Porque el recuerdo del que ella sabía no había ocurrido todavía.

Sin embargo… _ya existía_ un horrocrux. El diario. En ese año, el diario con el horrocrux ya estaba hecho.

Y entonces la embargó la magnitud de su misión: tenía que matar a Ryddle, pero antes debía destruir su horrocrux.

Oh, por Merlín. Otra vez.

Siguiendo a Charles y Luce, entró a un aula que ella nunca había utilizado en su tiempo. Se trataba de un espacio grande y rectangular con una pizarra en el fondo y grandes ventanales a su izquierda, por donde entraban ligeros rayos del sol.

Sin embargo, no había bancas. Al centro del aula, se encontraba una larga e imponente tarima.

Los estudiantes se arremolinaban en la pared derecha, como intentado mantener la mayor distancia entre ellos y la monumental figura.

"Whoa" exclamó Charles en la puerta. "¿Y esto?"

Luce también se había quedado sin palabras al ver la tarima. Los tres se adentraron en el salón para situarse al lado de unas chicas Slytherin. El lugar estaba muy silencioso.

"Dorea, ¿sabes para qué es esto?" le preguntó a una joven bajita de ojos grandes y pelo negro azabache que portaba una corbata de Slytherin. Hermione la miró con sorpresa. Se giró para ver a Charles y sonrió. El joven la miraba intensamente y al verla, se le había formado una sonrisa en los labios.

"No." Le respondió Dorea, negando con la cabeza. "Todos llegamos y estaba así. Seguramente es otra de las locas ideas de Merrythought" dijo, y finalmente se fijó en Hermione. Luce lo notó.

"Oh, claro. Dorea, ella es Hermione Evans. Hermione, te presento a Dorea Black." Hermione estiró su mano y Dorea se la apretó con firmeza.

"Todo el mundo habla de ti" le dijo."¿Es cierto que te expulsaron de Beuxbatons por prenderle fuego al cabello de la directora?"

Luce y Charles rompieron a reír. "¿Qué?" exclamó Hermione. "¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera estuve en Beuxbatons!"

Dorea sonrió, conciliadora. "Ya les decía yo que era ridículo." Hermione esperó a que le preguntara la verdadera razón, pero Dorea no insistió. "Oh, miren. Merrythought está aquí."

La castaña se volteó hacia la puerta mientras una bruja entrada en años hacia acto de presencia. Inmediatamente, todos los murmullos se acabaron.

A pesar de su pelo canoso y su piel arrugada, la mujer conservaba el porte y la expresión, y con solo aparecer hizo que todos los alumnos se voltearan hacia ella. Le recordó un poco a Snape y sus grandes entradas batiendo la capa.

"Buenos días" saludó. Su voz era firme y ronca, aunque sonaba ya un poco apagada.

"Buenos días" respondieron todos al unísono con voz estridente, como si la profesora los hubiera reprendido múltiples veces por contestar como si no hubieran desayunado.

"Supongo que se preguntan para qué es esta grandiosa tarima aquí presente." Algunos alumnos asintieron. "Pues bien. Siempre he pensado que los estudiantes de séptimo están lo suficientemente preparados para defenderse de cualquier cosa" caminaba lentamente hacia la mitad del salón, observando a sus estudiantes a los ojos. "Pero todos los años, sus conocimientos me han decepcionado. Muchas veces no son siquiera capaces de defenderse del ataque de un mosquito."

Se escucharon unas risitas entre los alumnos, Charles incluido. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Luce se mantuvieron impertérritas.

"Así que ideé un método de evaluación previa" continuó. "Cada año, durante las primeras clases, los alumnos de séptimo presentan un examen diagnóstico." Ante la palabra _examen_, muchos alumnos pusieron caras asustadas. "Por parejas, subirán a la tarima y se enfrentarán a duelo. De esa manera, me haré una idea de que tan mal están e idearé el plan académico para que al final de año sean capaces de defenderse ante una panda de asesinos."

Hermione pensó que en su época había hecho falta una Galatea Merrythought y que en lugar de 'panda de asesinos' la mujer se hubiera ido sin preámbulos y hubiera declarado 'panda de mortífagos'.

Murmullos surgieron por doquier. Unas voces sonaban asustadas; otras emocionadas. Charles se volvió hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa. "Estupendo" declaró, frotándose las manos. "No puedo esperar a patearle el trasero a algún Slytherin."

Afortunadamente, Dorea no lo escuchó.

"Cállate, Potter" le espetó Luce. "Esto es terrible. ¿Un duelo? ¡Jamás me he batido en duelo!" chilló. Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Yo sí" les dijo Charles. Pero luego se acercó más a ellas y bajó la voz. "Enfrentarme a los Slytherin en la noche por los pasillos, ¿cuenta, no?" La castaña rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia Luce:

"Tranquila" le dijo. "Como dijo la profesora, no son capaces ni de sostener la varita, te lo aseguro. Será pan comido."

"¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?" Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien que decir. _'¿Yo estuve en un guerra, sé como es esto?'_. Pero la voz de la profesora la salvó de tener algo que decir.

"Muy bien todo el mundo. Ni siquiera empiecen a hacer parejas o a pedirle a sus amigos que no los lastimen demasiado. _Yo _haré las parejas y les recomiendo que den lo mejor de sí puesto que esta prueba vale la mitad de su calificación. Así que, ¡Nott! ¡Patil! ¡Arriba!" exclamó, sin darles tiempo que procesar sus palabras. Luce escondió la cara entre sus manos.

Atontados, Balthazar y John subieron a la tarima, cada quien por un extremo. Varita en mano y cara asustada.

Merrythought asintió con la cabeza. "Recuerden sostener la varita en la posición de combate convencional. No hay intención de matar y está prohibido utilizar maldiciones imperdonables, de ahí en más, defiéndanse como puedan" les instruyó. "Cuando cuente tres lanzaran su primer hechizo. ¿Preparados? Unos, dos, ¡tres!"

Hermione debía admitir que no estaba tan mal.

Es decir, los alumnos no tenían tan mal nivel, pero aun así, utilizaban hechizos ligeros y en unos cuantos segundos, alguien había desarmado a su oponente. La profesora se limitaba a contar, observar y anotar. Ni una sola palabra.

Luce había derrotado a Dorea, y a Hermione le complació ver como Charles había corrido a ayudar a la Slytherin a levantarse.

"¡Evans! ¡Malfoy! ¡Son los siguientes!" Hermione irguió la cabeza y notó como todos la observaban. La profesora no hizo ningún movimiento de no reconocerla, se limitó a observarlos a ambos.

Suspirando sutilmente, subió a la tarima. Vio como Balthazar Nott le susurraba algo a su oponente justo antes de que subiera, y en ese momento notó los oscuros ojos de Tom Ryddle, que la observaban fijamente.

Sin embargo, la adrenalina estaba a tope en su cuerpo, así que desvió sus ojos como quien quiere la cosa y se dobló las mangas. Colocó la barita en posición de combate y esperó a su contrincante.

Abraxas se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo remangándose, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo impertérrita con la vista fija en él. El salón entero estaba es silencio, observando.

Internamente, Hermione se moría de ganas. Es decir, ¡era Malfoy! Podía hacerle pagar un poco por haber tenido tan horrible descendencia. Además, había notado como la miraba en pociones, y quería dejarle las cosas claras.

Finalmente, Malfoy se colocó en posición, y la profesora con cara de hastío, contó: "Uno…" Hermione pudo ver cómo la maldición se formaba en los labios de Malfoy. "Dos…" Abraxas gritó: "_¡Expelliarmus!_" Pero Hermione blandió su varita y lo detuvo con un _protego_ no verbal para el momento en que la profesora gritaba "¡tres!"

Se escucharon gritos ahogados, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione no podía decir qué expresiones mostraban sus compañeros o la profesora porque mantenía la vista fija en Malfoy, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, sin darle tiempo de pensar y exclamó _¡Desmaius!_ Al tiempo que Malfoy se defendía con un sonoro _"¡Protego!"_

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente al notar como su oponente se tambaleaba ante la fuerza del hechizo que había lanzado. Dio otro paso hacia adelante, preparada.

"_¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Desmaius!" _exclamó Malfoy, un hechizo tras otro. Hermione los desvió con un aburrido movimiento de varita y le dedicó una mirada interrogativa en donde se leía _'¿Es todo lo que tienes, Malfoy?' _

El aula entera aguantaba la respiración.

Abraxas frunció el ceño. Hermione pensó que era el momento de mostrarle un buen ataque.

Apuntó al flanco izquierdo de Malfoy, y él levanto la varita, listo para lanzar un hechizo defensivo, pero en el último, la castaña desvió su mano hacia la derecha de su oponente. "_¡Difindo!"_

El hechizo dio en el antebrazo, y la sangre empezó a manar de la herida, manchando el piso. Malfoy miró su herida durante y después le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio. Hermione no se inmutó.

Malfoy dio varios pasos hacia adelante, acortando su distancia, pero antes de que lograra abrir la boca, la castaña se le adelantó.

"_¡Expulso!" _

Malfoy salió expulsado por los aires y cayó justo al final de la tarima. Algunos gritaron, pero todos se mantuvieron en su lugar.

Su voz apenas había subido una octava más de lo que sonaría en una conversación normal. Llena de furia, se acercó a Malfoy hasta quedar a solo unos pasos. Todas sus emociones por la pérdida y el dolor que había sufrido estaban a punto de estallar.

Ladeó la cabeza y apuntó a Malfoy con la varita a centímetros de él. Vio miedo en sus ojos. Todos observaban pasmados, preguntándose que haría ahora.

Sonrió cínicamente y levantó una ceja, burlándose.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, ladeó la mano y apuntó hacia el brazo de Malfoy.

"_Episkey"_

Inmediatamente, la herida dejó de sangrar. Hermione inclinó la varita, pero aun en posición por si a Malfoy se le ocurría algún hechizo, e irguió la cabeza.

Tom había observado todo el encuentro sin moverse ni expresar absolutamente nada.

Evans se movía como un felino que evaluara a un ratón. Fría y calculadora, sin ninguna emoción que se reflejara en su rostro. Calculaba cada momento, analizaba a su oponente y lo comprendía antes de que el otro lograra siquiera abrir la boca.

El aula entera observaba. Tom sabía que Merrythought estaba ligeramente preocupada, pues siempre le impedía a Tom que participara activamente en sesiones prácticas; sabía que acabaría con el salón entero si se lo propusiera.

Pero Evans… se estaba _burlando_ de Malfoy. Era obvio que había podido desarmarlo o lo que quisiera desde el principio. Sin embargo se estaba controlando, incluso como si deseara mandarle un _crucio._

Más no se esperaba lo último. Un hechizo impactante para finalizar, al menos un _desmaius…_ no. La chica se había limitado a cerrar la herida que ella misma había provocado.

Fue como si saliera de un trance. Levantó la cabeza y vio que todos la observaban. Su mirada era fría y llena de ¿furia?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella lo observó desafiante, y Tom comprendió que, muy en su interior, ella había querido demostrar algo.

La campana sonó, marcando el fin de la clase, y fue como si todos despertaran de un largo letargo. La profesora parpadeó y se inclinó para escribir algo.

Evans rompió el contacto visual y bajó de la tarima con un salto ágil para dirigirse con su nueva panda de amigos sin voltear atrás. La recibieron con grandes sonrisas y exclamaciones, y ella volvió a colocar su expresión de niña indefensa.

Balthazar y Rabastan se acercaron a Abraxas, pero Tom no se movió.

La joven se había movido como si estuviera acostumbrada a batirse en duelo, y estaba claro que su repertorio de hechizos era mayor que los del promedio. Visualizaba a su enemigo… casi como si hubiera peleado en una guerra. Y mostraba un odio irracional por Malfoy.

Interesante.

* * *

><p>Lo lamentoooooooooooooo! ni siquiera voy a intentar dar excusas por mi ausencia durante tanto tiempo... pero estoy de vuelta, y fue un capítulo largo que espero compense mi tardanza:)<p>

Todos saben que los quiero, verdad? Y que son tan bellos que me dejan unos increible reviews que me dejan una sonrisota en la cara... :D graciasgracias!

Qué tal el cap, que les pareció? Cuentenme:)


End file.
